When Death Comes Calling
by HazelAngel77
Summary: When an old business acquaintance of the Undertaker's is killed under mysterious circumstance, Undertaker must keep a promise he made years before to protect someone who has a very special skill set. I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. They belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my own characters that I've created.
1. prologue

Her heart was pounding as she ran through the woods toward the place she knew she could find help. The men, if you could call them that, were getting closer intended on making a short end of the offending party.

She missed the root that jutted up from the ground as she ran. The root caught her foot sending her falling to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could catch her breath, rough hands were hauling her to her feet. They spun her around to face the leader of the group.

The head of the group was a tall burly man with sharp distinguishing features and dark wine colored eyes. "Honestly, did you think you would get away from us?" the man said in a warm charming tone, though to her it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her face, his nails digging into her skin. "Answer me!"

She sneered and spat in his face. He calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face off. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard that echoed off the trees as the back of his hand connected with her face. Her head snapped to the side at an ungodly angle. The cut on her cheek grew red as it began to bleed.

The man's face grew dark as his eyes flashed fuchsia. He laughed darkly, "Let's see how well you hold up then, shall we." He waved his hand at the two men holding her. They stretched her arms out as another pulled out a short bullwhip.

"This going to be fun." The short bald man said as he took aim. He flourished the whip and quickly draw it back with a hideous crack.

She tried to prepare herself for the pain but it didn't help. It was like a branding iron cutting through her and a shriek ripped from her throat. The men laughed.

"Oh, let see if we can get an better one out of you, girl." The short man laughed as he drew the whip back again.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the leader held up his hand signaling them to stop. "Shall you beg now?"

She gathered her strength and jerked forward pull her arm free. The man's reaction wasn't fast enough to get out of reach. She managed to get a handful of his dark hair and bring his head down to her knee. He cried out in pain and grabbed her by the wrist. Pulling her from the grip of the other man, her shoulder dislocated with a sickening snap as she screamed in pain. The man threw her to the ground, grinding dirt and twigs into her open wounds.

"Damn bitch, you'll pay for that." He growled as he leaned over her. Holding out his other hand, one of the other men handed him a knife.

The man drew the knife slowly across her back causing a prolonged scream. Her voice cracked from exhaustion and his continued torture. Suddenly, screams and men trying to get away surrounded her.

As suddenly as it began, it ended with silence surrounding her. Out of the shadows of the tree line, a man stepped forward. He looked around to make sure that no one else was alive. He was tall and lean but muscular with black hair that hung over his garnet colored eyes. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to the woman lying on the ground covered in blood.

She managed to get her uninjured arm to move and pull out the knife in her boot as she heard footsteps approaching her. When she felt they were close enough, she swung her arm around. He easily caught her arm. She struggled with him, not registering who it was.

"Please stop, Reagan," he said calmly, "Shh, no one is going to hurt you now. They're gone." He continued speaking quietly.

She slowing began to recognize who was talking to her. Reagan tried to focus on the man holding her. Her vision began to blur and narrow from blood loss. She tried to look up but felt her eyes roll back. "Sebastian …" the name came out in a strained whisper as her body gave out and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 1

Her heart was pounding as she ran through the woods toward the place she knew she could find help. The men, if you could call them that, were getting closer intended on making a short end of the offending party.

She missed the root that jutted up from the ground as she ran. The root caught her foot sending her falling to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could catch her breath, rough hands were hauling her to her feet. They spun her around to face the leader of the group.

The head of the group was a tall burly man with sharp distinguishing features and dark wine colored eyes. "Honestly, did you think you would get away from us?" the man said in a warm charming tone, though to her it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her face, his nails digging into her skin. "Answer me!"

She sneered and spat in his face. He calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face off. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard that echoed off the trees as the back of his hand connected with her face. Her head snapped to the side at an ungodly angle. The cut on her cheek grew red as it began to bleed.

The man's face grew dark as his eyes flashed fuchsia. He laughed darkly, "Let's see how well you hold up then, shall we." He waved his hand at the two men holding her. They stretched her arms out as another pulled out a short bullwhip.

"This going to be fun." The short bald man said as he took aim. He flourished the whip and quickly draw it back with a hideous crack.

She tried to prepare herself for the pain but it didn't help. It was like a branding iron cutting through her and a shriek ripped from her throat. The men laughed.

"Oh, let see if we can get an better one out of you, girl." The short man laughed as he drew the whip back again.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the leader held up his hand signaling them to stop. "Shall you beg now?"

She gathered her strength and jerked forward pull her arm free. The man's reaction wasn't fast enough to get out of reach. She managed to get a handful of his dark hair and bring his head down to her knee. He cried out in pain and grabbed her by the wrist. Pulling her from the grip of the other man, her shoulder dislocated with a sickening snap as she screamed in pain. The man threw her to the ground, grinding dirt and twigs into her open wounds.

"Damn bitch, you'll pay for that." He growled as he leaned over her. Holding out his other hand, one of the other men handed him a knife.

The man drew the knife slowly across her back causing a prolonged scream. Her voice cracked from exhaustion and his continued torture. Suddenly, screams and men trying to get away surrounded her.

As suddenly as it began, it ended with silence surrounding her. Out of the shadows of the tree line, a man stepped forward. He looked around to make sure that no one else was alive. He was tall and lean but muscular with black hair that hung over his garnet colored eyes. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to the woman lying on the ground covered in blood.

She managed to get her uninjured arm to move and pull out the knife in her boot as she heard footsteps approaching her. When she felt they were close enough, she swung her arm around. He easily caught her arm. She struggled with him, not registering who it was.

"Please stop, Reagan," he said calmly, "Shh, no one is going to hurt you now. They're gone." He continued speaking quietly.

She slowing began to recognize who was talking to her. Reagan tried to focus on the man holding her. Her vision began to blur and narrow from blood loss. She tried to look up but felt her eyes roll back. "Sebastian …" the name came out in a strained whisper as her body gave out and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 2

Reagan hailed a taxi outside the hotel. She got in and told the driver where she was going. The driver looked at her for a minute.

"Are you sure, ma'am? That's a pretty rough part of London." He asked.

"Yes, I know. I meeting an old acquaintance of my dad's," she replied, getting settled for the ride to the east end.

The driver nodded and started the meter. It took about thirty minutes to get to the area. The driver stopped about four blocks from my destination and explained that those streets were too narrow. Reagan said thanked him and paid her fare. She began to walk in the direction the driver had pointed out.

After about ten minutes, she noticed the slight sound of someone following her. That sound soon turned into three. She picked up her pace, trying to put some distance between herself and the men following her.

"Oh, look at that, Jeff, the little kitten is trying to run away." One of them called out.

"We can't have that. We want to play with the kitten." Another complained. At that, the men took off after Reagan.

Reagan began to run, the snow making it difficult. She turned to her left and headed down an alley. She skidded to a stop upon realizing that it was a dead end. She scrambled up the wall as one of the men grabbed her left ankle. Pulling back her right leg, she kicked him in the face; the heel of her boot connecting with his nose. He stumbled back and looked up at her, his eyes flashing fuchsia. She froze for a moment. _Oh, my god, I'm in deep shit._

"You'd better run bitch because when we catch you, you're dead." He screamed.

Reagan slipped on a piece of ice at the top of the wall and fell to the ground. As she landed on her stomach, a piece of glass that was buried in the snow, embedded itself in her shoulder. She cried out as she pulled in out, cutting her hand. Looking up, she saw the men jump over the wall.

"Shit!" she snapped, forcing herself to get up. _I've got to find that address._

Heading to the right she continued to run. She lost her coat on the chain link fence a couple of alleys back. She had slipped and landed in a pile of bottles cutting her hands. _Where is that street?_

"We've got you now bitch!" shouted one of the men as he tried to grab the collar of her shirt.

Gathering her remaining strength, Reagan sprinted around the corner. She slipped on the ice and grabbed her boot knife as she got up. Up ahead, was the store front she was looking for. Just as she was getting up, she was jerked up and thrown to the ground.

The man loomed over her. He drew back his hand and brought it down across her face, the back of his hand connection with her jaw. The sound reverberating off the walls of the buildings. She grunted with the force of the blow.

"That's for breaking my nose." He growled as he licked his lips. "You're going to be a nice meal."

Reagan blinked to clear her head and brought the knife up across his face. She then kicked him back as he howled in pain. Scrambling to her feet, she ran toward the shop. She could hear the other two men closing in on her so she glanced over her shoulder and quickly launched the knife into the closest man.

The last man realized where she was headed and skidded to a stop. Just then, the shop door opened. The silver-haired man from the airport, a tall lean man dressed in black and a boy that looked about eighteen years old came out of the shop. The trio immediately recognized the young woman.

Reagan felt herself getting light head from her injured shoulder and stumbled. Her momentum caused her to hit the ground hard, screaming out in pain and slid along the snowy ground. She stopped within a few feet in front of the trio, leaving a path of red as the icy cobblestones scraped her side.

All three looked at the man who had been chasing the now unconscious young woman. The man slowly backed up, holding up his hands. His terrified fuchsia eyes growing large. The other man came around the corner and slid to a stop.

The one that Reagan had thrown the knife at, sat up and pulled it out of his chest. He looked up and shrieked in terror, "Michaelis!"

The silver-haired man gave the woman's pursuer a deadly grin and began walking toward the young woman he had been expecting, a scythe made from a partial skeleton wrapped in thorny vines in hand "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Reaper." was all the man got out as he found the scythe at his throat. The silver haired man appearing suddenly behind him.

"Fledgling," He sneered in the demon's ear. "you choose poorly."

"Sebastian, take care of the other two mongrels." The boy ordered, a low growl coming from his throat as he stepped over to the unconscious woman.

The man wore a black suit and white gloves. He bowed and put his right hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." He replied.

The other two men took off down the alley with Sebastian close behind.

The fledgling let out a strangled scream as the scythe was pulled across his throat.

The boy, who looked to be eighteen, wore dark jeans, a black sweater and a heavy sapphire blue pea coat. He checked the young woman who had a patch of growing red stained snow underneath her. Putting his fingers to her neck, he found that she had a pulse but her breathing was very shallow.

"Damn fledglings." the silver-haired man mumbled as he reached the boy and the woman in a few long strides, his scythe vanishing. He wore an outer cloak that was unfastened revealing something like a cassock that a priest would wear. He had boots that had buckled straps and stopped mid-thigh. He pulled his bangs back to reveal chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. "It's so adorable seeing you take care of someone else, my little earl." He chuckled

"I'll ignore that for now." He said as he examined her. "Her shoulder appears to have been stabbed. She has some bruising on her face." He picked up one of her hands, shaking his head. "How long had she been running?" he looked up at him. "Are you sure this is Reagan?"

The silver haired man gently rolled her to her back. As he did so, the silver necklace slipped from under her shirt. The man picked up the emerald pendant the hung from it. "Yes, this is Reagan." He noticed that shirt had been pulled up as she slid. The right side of her torso was cover in blood. "She has some bad abrasions on her side." An emotion colored his expression and then was gone.

Ciel had noticed though, "Something the matter, Undertaker?"

He chuckled again, "No, dear earl. We need to get her inside." He picked her up as gently as possible but the motion jostled her shoulder.

Reagan cried out in pain and briefly opened her eyes. She barely recognized that she was being carried. Her ice blue eyes searching his face.

Undertaker seemed to know what she was asking for. "You're safe now, dearie." He carried her into the funeral parlor.

As Ciel was about to follow the Undertaker into the shop, Sebastian came back, having a very satisfied look on his face. He held up the knife that Reagan had thrown at her pursuer and her coat.

"Are they taken care of?" Ciel asked as he walked inside.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord. It would appear they choose the young lady at random." He reported.

"Stupid fledglings." Ciel spat.

"Indeed, the young lady is a force to be reckoned with. She dealt quite a bit of damage to them for a human." Sebastian explained as he shut the door.

He and Ciel walked back to the preparation room where Undertaker took care of the dead. Undertaker had laid Reagan on the table, his bangs pulled back. He started with Reagan's shoulder. He then looked at the cuts and scrapes on her hands. Lastly, he gently turned her head to look at her cheek that was already discolored with deep purple.

"Butler, please clean her hands and bandage them while I take care of her shoulder." He asked as he pulled out suture thread, a needle and other supplies. Undertaker looked over at Ciel. "Little earl, look through her coat pockets. There should be a letter. Then clean her side" He pulled out a sheet and covered Reagan.

"What?" Ciel gasped.

"My lord, it is necessary to clean her wounds as quickly as possible." Sebastian rebuffed. Ciel nodded. Sebastian shook his head that his master, after all this time, reverted to such childish behavior.

Sebastian assisted setting Reagan upright and covered with the sheet as Undertaker cut away her shirt. As he pulled the shirt away, he made a mental note of the bruises that were forming on her back. They laid her back down, making sure to keep the sheet in place.

Reagan started to become aware of her surroundings and tried to setup. She cried out as her body reminded her that she was injured. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Shh, you're safe Reagan. We need to get you cleaned up, love." Undertaker explained as he put his hand on her forehead. Reagan tried to ask again, but he shook his head. "Now sleep … sleep." He whispered in her ear as she slowly became unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Ciel asked, astonished at how quickly she went under. Undertaker simply looked at him, not answering the question.

It took two hours to get Reagan's wounds cleaned and bandaged. Ciel had found the letter that the law firm sent and then set to work on her side.

As Sebastian picked the glass and rocks out of her left hand, he disclosed more details about the pursuers. "It appears that Reagan was about four blocks away. She was headed in this direction when the fledglings started to pursue her."

"Four blocks away? How did she end up lost?"

"If one isn't used to the area, it is very easy to become lost. Especially when being pursued by men who want to hurt you." Sebastian admonished.

"Yes, that's right. Reagan's not from London. Did any of them have a weapon on them that could have injured her shoulder?" Ciel asked. "Her coat was pretty torn up."

"No, my lord. Her shoulder injury was from the first wall she climbed over. There was broken glass in the snow. I imagine that she slipped and landed in such a way as to be impaled on the glass." He remarked. "As for her coat, that would be from their nails and the fence that it got caught on."

"How old were the fledglings?" Ciel questioned as he picked up a bottle of peroxide.

"I would have to say no more than 100 years old," Sebastian stated as he finished bandaging Reagan's left hand. He then moved to her right side, giving Ciel room enough to work and started cleaning her right hand.

Ciel watched Undertaker as a carefully and meticulously sutured her shoulder. Even as a demon, he had to admire the girl for her endurance. "As a human, evading three fledglings, she's stronger than she looks. I honestly expected someone older."

Undertaker paused, looking up from his work. "Indeed, she is." He laughed quietly, "She been through much for someone who just turned twenty." He said as he went back to work on her shoulder. Soon, he snipped the thread and straightened up. Picking up a small jar that was sitting next to the table, he took a closer look at her cheek. _I'm sorry_ , he thought sadly. He opened the jar, dipped his finger into the contents and carefully covered the cut. "This will keep it from scaring."

After making sure Reagan was still in a deep sleep, Ciel and Sebastian left to pick some clothes and such from her hotel.

Before leaving the shop, Ciel paused, looking back at Undertaker. "You've painstakingly gone out of you're for the child of an acquaintance. Why is she so important?"

He narrowed his eyes at the young demon and chuckled, "That is an answer for another day, my dear earl." Ciel smirked, closing the door.

Undertaker walked back to the prep room and checked on Reagan before starting to clean up. He was coming back up from the basement when he heard a tray fall to the floor in the prep room. He ran up the last remaining step. As he walked into the room, he saw Reagan crumpled on the floor holding her head.

He quickly crossed the room in a few strides and knelt behind her, placing his arm around her waist. As soon as he touched her, Reagan panicked and immediately brought her right arm up and back, knife in hand. He moved slightly, catching her wrist and held her arm against her stomach.

"Where am I?" Reagan cried as she became aware of how much pain she was.

Undertaker spoke calmly. "You're at my funeral parlor."

She gasped, struggling to get away, "Funeral parlor? Who are you?"

"I'm the acquaintance of your father you were coming to meet." He answered, keeping his hold gentle but firm. "I instructed the law firm to send you the necklace and letter."

Reagan stilled immediately. She turned her head to see who was talking to her. Looking at the man, she recognized him. "I saw you at Heathrow."

He nodded, "Yes, you did. My name is Undertaker."

Her vision blurred as the world began to disappear. She blinked trying to get her eyes to focus.

He recognized the glazed look that her eyes began to take on. "Let's get you comfortable, love." He said, feeling her body sag against him. Undertaker gently picked her up being careful of her shoulder. He climbed the stairs to the upper floor. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and made his way to the guest room.

The guest room was done in green and black. At the far back wall stood queen size bed make from thuya burl. On the right were two doors, one to the bathroom and the other to the walk-in closet. One the left were several tall windows surrounded by masonry. There was a large Victorian style desk and two chairs stood on that wall. One the wall opposite the bed, stood a large bookcase, dresser, and chaise.

Undertaker walked over to the bed and carefully laid Reagan down on top of the comforter, not wanting to disturb her. She shivered as if she were cold. He frowned as he put his hand on her forehead. _She's warm, but that's expected._ He pulled a heavy blanket from the steamer trunk at the end of the bed. As he covered Reagan, she whispered incoherently. After making sure she was comfortable; Undertaker went back downstairs to wait for Ciel and Sebastian to get back.


	4. Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to everyone, a lone man stepped out of the shadows where he had watched everything. _Such a precious commodity they have in their hands,_ he thought. As he walked back to the main road that ran through the east side, he looked at the remains of the three fledglings.

"That was a waste of time." He muttered. Signaling for a cab, he watched a car make its way through the street and stop in front of the funeral parlor. He got into the cab unaware that Ciel and Sebastian were watching.

After five minutes, the cab stopped in front of a large delipidated warehouse. He got out and entered through a door on the east side of the building. It was dark and dank, save a few sparse lights here and there.

"Ah, Mr. Brooks," a voice greeted from the darkest corner. "did our 'purchase' arrive safely?"

Brooks stopped short as his eye adjusted. "Um,"

Out of the corner stepped a man who was six feet tall with dark blond hair and lavender green eyes. He was well built and intimidating.

"I don't like being kept waiting." He said, his baritone voice echoing off the metal walls.

"She arrived at the hotel but she didn't stay long. Miss Kensington had dinner and then immediately left per the instructions given to her, my lord." He answered keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Did she arrive at her destination?" the man sneered, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, she …" Brooks suddenly found himself being dangled above the ground, a large hand wrapped around his throat.

The man growled, "You assured me she wouldn't arrive."

"Th-the three fledglings …"

The man's eyes turned a steely gray. "Fledglings, you hired fledglings. You sent three fledglings after her while she was on her way to him."

"I thought they could … handle it." Brooks wheezed out as the man tightened his grip on his throat. The man began to laugh manically, dropping Brooks to the ground. Brooks scrambled backwards putting some distance between him and his deranged employer. "You're insane, Krios."

The man suddenly stopped at the sound of his name being used by the wretched soul cowering in front of him. Krios stalked toward Brooks like a lion stalking it prey, his eyes flashing a silver tone. Brooks paled realizing too late his mistake.

"My plans for her have possible been put in jeopardy because of you, Mr. Brooks." Krios commented as knelt next to Brooks. "Now, she's under _his_ roof and under _his_ watchful eye." Before Brooks could react, Krios drove his hand through his abdomen and leaned down into the now dead man's face. Slowly, a grayish white mist came from Brooks' mouth as Krios inhaled. After a few minutes, Krios sighed. "No matter, I'll just have to improvise." He looked down at the dead man and walked out of the warehouse.

Two figures stood on the roof opposite the warehouse. The younger of the two scratched his head, wondering why they had not acted.

"Um, sir, why didn't we try collect the soul." He asked.

The older man sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Mr. Knox, if we were to try and collect that soul, both of us would be dead." He checked his watch. "We need to report this. This will create overtime." With that said, they vanished from site.

After Ciel and Sebastian had dropped off Reagan's carry-on, Undertaker placed the bag in the guestroom. He laid down on chaise to watch over her. As he lay there, he thought about the conversation he had with the earl and his butler before they left.

 _Ciel walked into the parlor followed by Sebastian. He placed a bag next to Undertaker. "She should be comfortable for a few days."_

 _"Very good, my lord," he replied, noticing an edge to the earl's eyes. "but something isn't right?"_

 _Sebastian nodded. "There seems to have been an observer to the previous events this evening we weren't aware of."_

 _Undertaker's usual grin faded, "Hmm …"_

 _"Also, there was a scent in her hotel room. Someone had been there that had been marked." Ciel added, watching Undertaker's expression carefully. He had known him a long time and knew when something was off. "Why is she so important?"_

 _He looked up at the pair and started to tell them he needed payment first, but decided against. "Her name is Reagan Kensington."_

 _"Kensington?" Ciel replied, somewhat surprised. "The Kensington's are known as information trafficker in the underworld, among other things."_

 _Undertaker nodded, "Reagan's father was a very close acquaintance, much like yours was. You see, my little lord, she born with a very rare gift. There have been numerous attempts to seize her by those who would want to use her."_

 _"So her father asked you to look out for her if something happened to him?" Ciel questioned._

 _He shook his head, "It wasn't a matter of 'if' something happened to him. Charles knew he was a marked man." Undertaker snickered. "Even in the underworld, no matter how careful one is, you always end up crossing the wrong person."_

 _Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "It does seem that her arrangements were to get her to you as quickly as possible and as quietly as possible."_

 _Undertaker nodded in agreement. "You see, the 'person' Charles crossed had made two attempts to kidnap Reagan and use her. Someone altered the financial reports of his company, giving this person an excuse to blackmail Charles. He had no choice. Either give up his daughter willingly or she would be taken by force. Charles asked for three days to make the arrangements."_

 _Ciel scoffed, "He actually considered giving her up to save his own skin …coward." He suddenly found the Undertaker inches from his face._

 _"You, who used his own pawns for his own selfish ends not so long ago, have no room to talk." Undertaker said, accentuating his point by poking Ciel in the nose with his nail._

 _"What is her gift exactly?" Ciel questioned._

 _He chuckled darkly, "That, my lord, will cost you."_

 _Ciel growled and stepped toward him. "Why you …" Sebastian clamped his hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel looked at him and shrugged him off._

 _"I answered your previous question for free." Undertaker remarked, wagging his finger._

 _"Fine, let's go Sebastian."_

 _With that, they walked out of the shop._

A muffled sob brought Undertaker out of his thoughts. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Reagan's eyebrows were furrowed and tears ran down her cheeks. She mumbled incoherently as her nightmare continued. He put one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. As he whispered quietly, Reagan began to calm, her breathing evened out and soon she was in a peaceful sleep.

Undertaker gently pulled the strands of chestnut hair away that had fallen across her face. "Poor child, you haven't even had a chance to grieve properly."

He carefully stood up without disturbing Reagan and laid back down on the chaise. He held out his hand, feeling the weight of his scythe, he pulled it back and laid it across his chest.


	5. Chapter 4

Slowly, sounds began to register in Reagan's ears. She tried to open her eyes but immediately shut them. Her head rejected the idea. _What happened? I feel like I've been run over._ As the fog of her mind lifted, events from last night began to come back. _I was on my way to that address then those three guys started chasing me._ Reagan sat up and immediately regretted it. She dropped her head into her hands, feeling like it was splitting open.

When the room stopped spinning, she slowly looked up at the room. "Where am I?" she whispered. Her shoulder protested at the movement when she tried to pull the blanket and sheet back. She looked down at her left shoulder and ran her finger over the meticulous sutures. The sound of running water caught her ear and she looked over at one of the two doors. Someone was in there.

Reagan, felt a wave of panic wash over her. She slowly turned to the side and placed her feet on the floor. The bottoms of her feet tingled like they were numb. She stood up as quietly as possible. Taking a step forward, she knew she had made a mistake. Her legs buckled underneath her causing her to crumple to the floor, her shoulder striking the bedside table. She doubled over as she cried out in pain cradling her shoulder.

The bathroom door opened quickly as the noise got Undertaker's attention. He grabbed a bath sheet out of the linen closet and knelt next to Reagan, covering her. Gently, he helped her sit up being careful of her injured shoulder. "Reagan." He waited patiently for her to register him in front of her.

When the pain finally lessened. She slowly brought her head up to see who was talking to her. Her ice blue eyes studied the man in front of her for a moment as she tried to remember. _That's it! The man from the airport and last night._ "You're him, aren't you? The friend of my dad's?" she said quietly, her throat feeling raw.

Undertaker smiled, observing the young woman in front of him. _I remember when she was so small._ "Yes, I am." He affirmed. "Let me look at your shoulder." He carefully pulled the towel back just enough to examine her wound _Good, none of the sutures tore._

Reagan quickly realized that she wasn't wearing her shirt or bra and quickly pulled the towel back into place. Her cheeks burned and turned her face away. He gently brought her face back to look at him, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong, dearie?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Where are my clothes?" she whispered, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Reagan, please look at me," Undertaker said. Reagan slowly turned her head. He pulled back her chestnut hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You were in a pretty bad state when we brought you in last night. I had to remove shirt and bra to treat your shoulder and side." He started to chuckle as her eyes widened. "You were covered the entire time, dearie."

"I'm sorry … I just …" Reagan began but choked back a sob.

Undertaker softly laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. You've been through quite the night." He helped her stand and guided her to the bathroom where there was a hot bath waiting. "You have every right to question me." He paused at the door before closing it. "Besides, you haven't seen me for eight years."

After Undertaker closed the door, Reagan dropped the towel and slowly took off her jeans and boots. Before she got into the tub she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening in shock. Her cheek was bruised as well as several places on her ribcage. The middle of her right side had a scrape that was about six inches long and three inches wide. The area around the wound on her shoulder was red.

It took her a while to get her bath due to her injuries. She carefully got out and dried off as best she could. There was no way she would be able to dry her hair so she just squeezed as much water out of as she could. She glanced at her back, the worst of her scars visible. _He saved me then too._

When she came out of the room, her bag was sitting on the bed. Reagan noticed that whoever got her things from the hotel had gotten enough for three days. She pulled out undergarments, a pair of black wide leg cotton pants, a dark blue tank top and a pair of charcoal gray mules. After getting dressed, she opened the door and walked down the hallway, passing a few doors. The hallway opened into the living room.

Floor to ceiling windows made up one of the walls. The color scheme remaindered her of a stormy day at sea. To her left was a door and to her right was the dining room and kitchen. She walked into the open kitchen. Undertaker turned around as she came in and pulled out a stool from the breakfast bar. She noticed that he had changed. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a pair of boots with multiple buckles that disappeared under his black cassock style overcoat. _It's unusual but it fits him._ He noticed the towel, hairclip, and brush in her hand.

He chuckled, "Do you need some help, dearie?"

Reagan blushed, not realizing that she had been staring, "I'm sorry. If it's not a bother …"

Taking the items from her and placing them on the breakfast, he had her sit down. "Not at all, child." Undertaker made sure her hair was dry and free of any knots before he put her hair up with the clip. He turned her around to face him. He brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head to the side slightly to examine the cut on her cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked as he got a bowl out of a cabinet.

"I feel like I have a hangover." Reagan began to stretch but immediately stopped. "Ow, damn."

He turned and looked at her, his left eyebrow raised. "That kind of language should not be coming out of a lady's mouth, dearie." He tried to give her a stern look but couldn't hold it and started laughing. Reagan was staring at him dumbfounded. He finally stopped laughing and finished getting her breakfast. "I'm sorry, dearie. Your headache is from being unconscious for a good portion of the night."

"First, my whole body hurts so if that's the worst I say that's pretty good." She started to explain as she took the bowl of oatmeal from him. "Secondly, this isn't the 1800s anymore."

Undertaker smiled broadly, "I understand, dearie and for me, old habits die hard." The grandfather clock chimed out that it was eight o'clock in the morning. He looked at his watch. "Ah, time to open and tend to my guests."

Even though she was hurting and tired, Reagan didn't want to be alone. "Um, do you need any help?"

He came around the bar and cradled her cheek in his hand. "Reagan, you really need to rest." He saw how crestfallen she was. "This is a new place for you so I understand not wanting to be alone. There's a coffin couch in the office downstairs that you can lay down on. Besides, I need to put more salve on your cheek and have you take a serum for the pain." Undertaker explained as he walked over and opened the door to go downstairs to the parlor. "Come down when you're ready." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Reagan stared at the door for a few minutes. _Wow, I don't remember him being that …off. Then again, it wasn't a normal situation last time either_. She finished her breakfast and took her comb and towel back to her room. Grabbing a book, her phone, and her earbuds, she headed downstairs

The stairwell end at a landing that opened into the back portion of the shop. On her left was a set of heavy oak double doors. She put her hand on them, noticing that they were cold. _That must be the beginning of prep rooms._ On the right were a couple of other doors that here closed.

She heard the Undertaker talking to someone so she followed the voices. As Reagan carefully looked around the corner, she saw him talking to a man and woman. They looked like they were in their forties. The funeral they were preparing for was for their son who died in a car accident. Her heart broke as she understood how it felt to lose someone. The couple thanked Undertaker for his assistance and left the shop.

He chuckled, "You can come out, dearie."

Reagan slowly stepped out and walked up to the coffin-shaped counter. "I didn't want to interrupt you." She said as she sat down on a stool. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that having a girl who looked like an east end street rat would have helped things."

He shook his head laughing, "Child, I've been around a long time and have seen my share of London street rats, that treat doesn't apply to you … hehe."

Just then, the door of the shop opened and Reagan's smile faded immediately. The boy and the man came in, shutting the door behind them. Undertaker watched as she got up and took a few steps back from the counter, putting herself slightly behind him.

"Ah, little earl, back so soon. Are you going to try a coffin? They really are quite comfortable." Undertaker giggled.

Ciel smirked, "That's hardly even an option at this point." He tried to look at the girl they had helped last night. "We came by to see how Reagan was doing."

"Ah, I see." He replied as he turned to Reagan and gently brought her out from behind him. Reagan eyed the two warily. "This is Reagan Kensington." He introduced. "Dearie, this is Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis." He said, gesturing to the people in front of them.

Ciel bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Reagan." He held out his hand to Reagan. She looked at him then put her hand in his.

She thought he was going to shake her hand but he started to raise her hand to his lips. Her eyes widened slightly and immediately jerk her hand back. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian looked at Reagan then at Ciel. "Is there something the matter, Miss?"

Reagan froze for a moment, "Um no, I just have a thing about my hands." She turned away.

Undertaker looked at her and saw the slight trembling in her shoulders. He put his arm around her and guided her back around the corner. "Do you need to lay down?" Reagan nodded.

He walked her over to one of the side doors that had a skull and book carved into the wood. Opening the door, he motioned Reagan into the office. Black and gray damask wallpaper covered the walls. There was a large mahogany desk with two winged back chairs covered with black velvet. Behind the desk, stood an old apothecary hutch filled with small jars and vials. Along the left wall stood bookshelves filled with books and various jars. On the right wall, was a loveseat that looked more like a coffin.

Reagan looked at the loveseat. "You're kidding, right?

"Hehehe … it's quite comfortable, Reagan." Undertaker said as he pulled out a small green jar and a glass vial.

She looked at him for a moment and sat down. He opened the small jar and dipped his thumb into its contents. He barely touched her check and Reagan flinched with a hiss.

"I know it stings, dearie, but this will keep it from scarring." Undertaker explained as he gently finished applying to gray cream to her check. He then picked up the small vial that a thick pearlescent green liquid into. Turning to her, he took the lid off. "I'm going to warn you, this … will taste horrid … hehe, but it'll help with the pain."

Reagan took the vial from him and smelled. She immediately wished she hadn't. "My god, that's … I can't even think of the right word for that." Undertaker crossed his arms and grinned. She put it to her lips and drank the liquid. Her eyes widened at the rancid taste that filled her mouth.

Undertaker immediately put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from spitting it out. "Reagan, swallow it, dearie." After another minute, she swallowed it. He took his hand away and uncovered a small plate with small white truffles. He handed her one of the small truffles. "Brandy sugar truffle. It'll help."

Reagan took it and put it in her mouth. _That's good. It does take care of the taste._ She nodded a 'thank you' and laid down. Undertaker covered her with a blanket. He could tell the medicine had already started to kick in.

"I've to talk to the Earl. When you wake up, if I'm not out front, I'll be in the prep room." Undertaker explained. She nodded sleepily, her eyes slowing closing. He watched her for a moment. He stood and went back out to Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel and Sebastian were talking quietly as Undertaker closed that door to the office and came back over to the counter.

He giggled lightly, "So why did you really come by?"

Ciel handed him a photo of a young man who had been murdered. "Has he been through here?"

"Hehehe … pay my fee and I'll tell you." Undertaker cackled.

Ciel smirked and gesture for Sebastian to go ahead as he stepped outside.

After a few minutes, the unmistakable laugh floated around him. Ciel stepped back inside. "I've paid your fee."

"Ah, yes, that was very good indeed, Sebastian," Undertaker said as he took a closer look at the photo. He put his finger to his chin. "This particular man hasn't been one of my guests." He handed the picture back to Ciel. They thanked him and left.

As Ciel and Sebastian were leaving, two men came into the funeral parlor. It was easy to tell they were from the Yard. They handed Undertaker a thin folder. He looked through the folder and asked them to wait a moment.

He stepped outside and looked around. Seeing Ciel and Sebastian almost to the car, he called to them. "Lord Earl, a moment please." He gestured for them to go around to the back of the building. He told the coroner and his assistant to being the body around back.

An hour later, Ciel, Sebastian, and Undertaker were in the embalming room. Undertaker hand Ciel the file that the coroner handed him. Ciel looked back and forth between the two.

"Are you sure this is the same man?" Sebastian inquired, seeing that the body in front of them looked like it had been decomposing for a week and not just 24 hours.

He pulled off a ring from the man's right hand and held it up. "Yes, it's the same man." Undertaker looked at the wound in the abdomen then tiled his head to the side. "Without opening him up, I would say that abdominal wound is what killed. Whatever did this, cut right through his abdominal aorta." He said as he continued his preliminary examine.

"No one knows who he is," Ciel stated as he looked through the coroner's report.

"I do … I know who he is." Reagan said quietly as she put the other file on the tray.


	6. Chapter 5

Reagan watched everyone slowly turn and look at her. She tried to look anywhere but at the three men staring at her. Undertaker looked down at Reagan left hand and noticed her scratching her thumb with her middle finger. He quickly washed his hands, dried them and walked over to her. He put his hand on her left and the nervous movement stopped.

"What did you say, dearie?" he asked, knowing he heard the statement the first time.

"I … know who that is." She repeated.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, "How do you know him, Miss?"

Reagan cautiously walked toward the body. She put her arm to her face as she picked up the gold ring with a pair of tweezers. She stepped back and looked at Sebastian, "He's from the hotel. I think he introduced himself as Mr. Brooks. He was the manager in charge of the VIP guests." Her sleeves muffling her voice.

"Are you sure, Lady?" Ciel asked.

She nodded, "He wearing that ring when I checked. It's a black opal, very rare."

He nodded and looked at Sebastian, who bowed and left the room. "Undertaker …" he began but stopped as he noted Reagan had paled considerably. "maybe we should take Reagan out for some fresh air. This is something a lady should see."

Undertaker agreed and they both walked her out of the embalming room. They stepped outside for only a few minutes as it was cold. When they came back in, Ciel's phone chirped notifying him of a text message. He checked the messages.

"Sebastian needs us to come to the hotel," Ciel said as he read the message.

Undertaker nodded and made a phone call. "Siks should be here shortly."

Reagan looked at him for a moment then blinked as the realization hit her. "You made all the arrangements, didn't you?"

"Hehe, yes I did." He smiled broadly. "Why don't you go change into something warmer. We'll also get you a new coat. The one you were wearing got pretty torn up."

Reagan nodded and went upstairs. After about thirty minutes, she came back downstairs wearing a pair of blue jeans, boots and a heavy black cashmere sweater that gently hugged her curves. A few minutes later, Siks showed up with the car.

Siks opened the right-side passenger door, offering his hand to help Reagan in. Undertaker took her hand, "I've got the lady, Siks. Please assist the earl." Siks nodded.

Siks helped the Earl in and Undertaker took the front passenger seat. They pulled away from the shop. When the car was out of sight, a man with dark blond hair and blue eyes came around the corner. He walked up to the shop and put his hand on the door knob. He let out a hiss and jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. He closed his eyes and inhaled. A scent filled his nose. He realized that the person he was looking for wasn't there. _No matter,_ he thought, _she'll be back._

After a twenty-minute drive, Siks pulled up to the hotel. Sebastian opened the door and stepped back so Undertaker could help Reagan out of the car while he helped Ciel. Undertaker quietly spoke to Siks, telling him to come back in two hours.

The doorman held the door open for them but Reagan paused and looked behind them. She could've sworn that someone was watching her.

Undertaker put a finger under her chin, bringing her attention back. "What is it, dearie?" he asked, his phosphorescent eyes searching behind her.

"I … I don't know. Something just seems off." She replied, fear slightly clouding her eyes.

"Hmm, let catch up with the earl." He said guiding her through the door.

They made their way up to her room and went inside. Reagan immediately stopped as she walked into the living room area. Her head tilted to the side. _I know Ciel, Sebastian, and the maid service have been in the room, but who else? Someone else has been here._

Ciel watched Reagan careful as she looked over the room. He, Sebastian and Undertaker all looked at one another.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Sebastian inquired feeling the residue from a recent visitor other than the hotel staff.

She carefully walked through the suite. "I'm not sure." She called as she walked into the bedroom. "It feels like everything is in its place but something's slightly off." As she looked through everything, she heard her companions talk in the other room.

"There's definitely been someone else in here besides ourselves and the maid service, my lord," Sebastian confirmed.

"Yes, the question is who. I would say that it was another demon but the scent is off." Ciel added, picking up a blanket and sniffing it.

"Also, did they expect to find Reagan here or were they just getting to know her," Undertaker commented.

Regan went back to looking through her things that were left in the room. Aside from what Ciel and Sebastian had brought her, nothing seemed missing. She looked over at the bedside table to see her skeleton key necklace. "That's odd. I didn't leave that out there." She whispered as she reached for it.

Undertaker stood in the doorway, "What was that, poppet?"

"I didn't leave this here." She replied.

"And what would that be?"

"This, my skeleton key," Reagan said. She didn't see Undertaker step forward. As her hand wrapped around her necklace, she gasped as if she had been forced down into a frozen lake. Her heartbeat rushed in her ears, deafening her. She couldn't hear Ciel, Sebastian or Undertaker. Her vision blurred and went black. Her lungs started to burn.

Undertaker caught her before she hit the floor. "She's freezing." He said, worry etching his voice as he unbuttoned his cassock and wrapped it around her.

"What happened?!" Ciel barked as he and Sebastian came running in.

"Reagan, child, you have to breathe," Undertaker commanded as he wrapped his left arm around her chest and yanked the necklace out of her hand, tossing it to Ciel. As the key left her hand, her eyes flew open and she gasped trying to get air into her lungs. He rubbed her arms while whispering to her that she was okay.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other. Sebastian frowned. "My lord, may I see the necklace?" Ciel handed it to him. He carefully looked at key on the necklace. "This is a lever lock key." He was about to hand it back to Ciel when a scent caught his attention. Raising the key to his nose, he cringed. "It has the scent of something rotten."

Undertaker helped Reagan sit on the bed. He held his hand out to Sebastian. "Let me see." Sebastian handed him the key. Turning it over in his hand, he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. "I think it would be best if we check Reagan out of the hotel." He said grimly.

Reagan looked down at her right hand. _That's not good. I need to get some cool water on it. It'll have to wait until we get back to the funeral parlor._ "Where am I going to stay then?" she in a detached voice. Undertaker looked a bit surprised at her question, but he heard the tone in her voice and knew she wasn't registering what she was saying.

"Undertaker's parlor is one of the safest places in London," Ciel stated. Reagan nodded.

Sebastian had everything packed and downstairs within an hour. While he was getting Reagan checked out of the hotel, Undertaker and Reagan got into the waiting car as Siks loaded the luggage. Ciel waited for Sebastian as the valet brought his car around.

Siks got in and started the car. "Where would like to go, sir?"

Undertaker looked over at Reagan, noticing she was cradling her right hand. He looked at Siks. "We'll head back to the shop." He tried to touch her hand but she pulled away.

When they got to the shop, Undertaker helped Reagan out of the car. He unlocked the shop and Reagan went straight upstairs to her room. She was exhausted and mad at herself. She should have known better than to pick up that necklace since she knew she didn't leave it out.

She heard her luggage put down and drawers being opened and closed. _Is he putting away my clothes for me? Why?_ She looked down at her right hand as she turned on the cold water. The skin of her palm was red and slightly blistered with a light key shaped outline. "I should've known better than to pick up that necklace. I know I didn't leave it out. It should have been in the safe." She said to herself.

Reagan was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't realize the noise from her room had stopped. Nor did she realize that Undertaker was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hehe … hindsight is twenty-twenty, my poppet." He snickered as he walked up to her.

Reagan jumped, "Ahh, what the hell?!"

He burst out laughing but stopped as Reagan pushed passed him. He gently grabbed her wrist. "No, poppet, no running. Let me see your hand." Reagan sighed and opened her hand. He gently ran his fingers over it. "I'll be back."

Undertaker went downstairs, grabbed some silverdene ointment, bandages and a small vial of blue liquid. When he came back upstairs, Reagan was sitting on the couch looking out the window. He watched her for a few moments. She looked over at him when he closed the door.

"Let's get your hand taken care of … heh." He giggled. She quickly wiped her eyes and held out her hand. "Now, this will sting … hehe, but it'll heal fast." Undertaker said as he poured a little of the blue liquid into her palm.

Reagan hissed and cringed as he carefully rubbed it into the burn. "I shouldn't …"

"That's enough of that, my poppet." He said as he began to put the silverdene. "Everyone, human or not, makes mistakes." Undertaker looked at her as he wiped the ointment from his hand. "Why were you crying?" He inquired as he wrapped her hand.

She shook her head, "Everything's been turned upside down." Reagan turned and looked out the window again. "I don't know where I belong …ha, I'm not sure I even know myself."

Undertaker laughed softly as he finished wrapping her hand, "Yes, everything seems very ephemeral now. Sometimes, we have to travel light to get where we're supposed to go." Reagan absentmindedly nodded. He brought his hand up and cradled her cheek, "Don't you worry dearie, things will fall into place when they're supposed to."

The grandfather clock chimed, letting them know it was five o'clock in the evening. Reagan's stomach growled. Undertaker cackled as he got up and went to the kitchen. He pulled chicken, root vegetables and herbs out of the refrigerator.

"Do you need any help, Undertaker?" Reagan asked as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"No, you've had enough to do today." He said as he cut up the root vegetables. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She shook her head, "No, not right now."

"I understand," Undertake said as he put the full casserole pan in the oven. "By the way, the doors in the hall, the one on the left is my room in case you need anything. In my room, there's a door that leads to the roof. The door on the right opens to the library."

"May I check out the library until dinner is ready?"

"Go ahead, I need to lock up downstairs. It should be ready in an hour."

Reagan thanked him and went to look at the library. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. She would have never thought the room was that big. The walls and bookcase were made of mahogany with a very large cranberry colored area rug covering the center of the floor. In the center of the room was a coffee table with a pair of black velvet couches on either side. A fireplace was centered on the right wall, facing the couches and coffee table.

She looked at all the books and choose one that was about myths and legends around the world. Reagan curled up on the couch that faced the door. Before she knew it, Reagan had fallen asleep, the book having dropped on the floor, forgotten.

When dinner was ready, Undertaker knocked quietly on the library door but Reagan didn't answer. He opened the door the door to see her asleep on the far couch. Shaking his head, he laughed softly as he knelt next to her.

"Reagan, poppet, it's time for dinner." He said giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

She slowly opened her eyes then quickly sat up. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't even …"

Undertaker burst out laughing, "It's alright, dearie. You've been through a lot today." He helped stand up. "Come on, let's eat and then we'll talk about what happened at the hotel." Reagan nodded and went to the dining room. He picked up the book she was reading and glanced down at the chapter she was on. "'The Legend of the Grim Reaper', hmm, very interesting … hehe." He put the book back on the shelf and followed Reagan.


	7. Chapter 6

While dinner was cooking, Undertaker had cleaned Reagan's necklace of the ichor that coated it. _That ichor is from a demon but there's something wrong with it._ He thought. After he finished, he locked up and went back upstairs.

As they ate, they talked about the Queen's Christmas ball that was next month, what she wanted to do for her birthday, and other light-hearted things. Then Undertaker brought up something that he knew Reagan hadn't yet been able to do.

"Dearie," he began, hesitating slightly, "I know you weren't able to attend …hehe … Charles' final celebration, but would you like to visit him and say hello."

A tear slid down Reagan's check. She smirked, "Only you would refer to someone's funeral as a party." She thought for a minute, "yeah, I would like that."

After dinner, they got everything cleaned up and sat down to talk about what happened earlier. Undertaker could tell she didn't want to talk about it. She was doing everything to avoid it.

"So, little poppet, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Reagan wouldn't look at him, instead, she picked at the imaginary lint on her jeans. "You know what happened so why do I have to explain it?"

"Hehe, true, I do know what happened, but I don't know what you saw." He pushed the subject.

She sighed heavily. _Sometimes, he's like a dog with a bone._ "I didn't see anything. Everything was just darkness. I felt like I got pushed into a frozen lake." She got up off the couch to go to her room. Reagan wasn't going to say anything about what she heard.

Undertaker didn't say anything for a moment. "Was there anything else?"

She froze mid-step. "I … I don't…"

He brushed his bangs out of his face and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. "Reagan, you have to understand," He began but she cut him off.

"I have to understand what?" She snapped. She didn't want to deal with it right now. "That I have to be careful what I touch! I don't need you to tell that! Yeah, thanks, dad!" Reagan clapped her hand over her mouth. She took two steps backward toward her room, but he wasn't giving her any room to run. _I didn't mean to snap at him. I'm in so much trouble._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

He put a finger on her lips to silence her before pulling her necklace out of his pocket. "I'll give that one to you for free … hehe." He chuckled as he drew his hand away. "As I said earlier, we all, human or not, make mistakes. I know you do a good enough job of beating yourself up." He handed Reagan her necklace. "The necklace was coated in ichor."

"Ichor?" Reagan looked down at her hand. "That explains the burn." She gingerly took hold of the necklace as if she were afraid it would bite her. "Ichor, from what?"

Undertaker nodded, his regular grin turning into a thin line. "A demon. Now, I'll ask again, if there was anything else?"

The color drained from her face. "A demon." She whispered. "There was a voice …" Reagan began, "Not a single voice but it sounded like several people talking at once, in different pitches. Like people singing off key."

"What did it say?" he prodded.

Reagan ran her thumb over the key, closing her eyes, trying to remember. "It was in a different language. It sounded like et ego … et ego sem …"

"Et ego semper tecum." Undertaker finished.

"What does that mean?"

"It's Latin. It translates as 'I will always find you.'" He stated, waiting for situation sink in. "You were born with a very rare gift, poppet."

At that, she turned and went to her room. Undertaker sat down on the chaise as Reagan pulled a tank top and sleeping shorts out of a drawer. "I'm so sick of hearing how 'special' and 'gifted' I am, ugh." She spat out. "If I hear any more about that, I think I would kill myself." Reagan half-heartedly laughed. When she looked over at Undertaker, she realized what she had said. "That was bad, wasn't it?"

He crossed his arms and deadpanned, "Very."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The tears she had been holding back ran down her cheeks. Reagan quickly turned away. She hated crying in front of others.

Undertaker came around in front of her, putting his index finger and thumb under her chin to lift her head up. She resisted the movement. "Poppet, look at me," he said softly, bringing her face up to look at him. He wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I've always said how sad it would be if laughter disappeared from the world." Reagan gave a small smile. "Ah, there we go, dearie." He grinned broadly. "I imagine the little Earl will come by tomorrow wanting answers, but I'll deal with that."

After talking for a little while, Undertaker said goodnight, reminding her that he was down the hall if she needed anything. She sat on her bed for a moment. _He's right. I am who I am and I can't change it … no matter how much I want to. Dad knew someone would come after me as soon as he was gone. This really is the safest place for me._

She changed into her shorts and tank top and went over to the desk. Undertaker had set up her laptop for her. She went through her music lists until she found Lindsay Sterling list. Opening her messenger bag, she pulled out a cream-colored envelope. She turned it over, looking at the ornate wax seal of her majesty. Sighing, she pulled out the letter and invitation she had received. Her eyes ran over the words as she re-read it.

 _Dear Lady Kensington,_

 _We were truly grieved when we were informed of your late father's death._ _Please accept our sincere and heartfelt condolences at this most difficult of times. Earl Kensington was such a great man. We will sincerely miss his presence. Your uncle, Lucien Kensington, has accepted the responsibility of the Shadow Librarian._

 _We have also been informed that your father passed all inheritance of titles, estates, and privileges to you upon his passing. We, of course, will honor this request as a gift to thank your family for their loyalty and assistance. We request that you be available to assist your uncle should the need arise._

 _Enclosed, you find your invitation the Queen's Ball to be held on the nineteenth of December. The vestment ceremony will be held prior to the beginning of the ball at four-thirty in the afternoon._

 _Accommodations will be made available to you and your party to prepare for the ball._

 _Again, our sincerest and most heartfelt condolences to your family._

 _With deepest sympathy,_

 _Her Majesty, Elizabeth II_

Reagan put the letter and invitation back in the envelope and placed it on the desk. Her family could literally destroy anyone because of the information they held, not even the royal family would cross them. If someone did, they were either new to the game, stupid or extremely jealous.

"I'm glad Uncle Lucien decide that. At least that's one thing I don't have to deal with right now."

The grandfather clock in the living room struck midnight. She yawned and stretched. After shutting down her laptop, she crawled into bed and for once, in last two months, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Little did she know, that in a month's time, her peaceful nights would end.


	8. Chapter 7

A few days later, Undertaker and Reagan waited for Siks to pick them up. He wore a pair of black jeans, a dark gray long-sleeved shirt, and a black long wool coat while she wore black dress pants, boots, and a black frock coat. Reagan had braided her chestnut hair and it lay over her right shoulder.

Reagan very quiet on the way to Kensal Green cemetery. She absentmindedly played with the dozen black beauty rose that sat on her lap. Her thoughts drifted back to when she was seventeen.

 _It was her school's annual equestrian competition and she was one of her school's top riders. Her division was up next. Her father had to go out of town for a meeting so she didn't have anyone there._

 _As she was going around the jump circuit, a snake slithered out from under a bush and spooked her horse right before a jump. Her horse skidded to a stop, throwing Reagan forward. However, her foot caught in the stirrup and her ankle twisted. She screamed out in pain as she got free and scrambled away from her horse. The horse handlers got control of her horse and were going to it off the course but it refused to go. Reagan's horse kept turning back to her._

 _The competition announcer stated that Reagan would be carried off the field._

 _"No, I'm finishing this, no matter how much pain I'm in," Reagan said loudly. "Let my horse go. She'll come to me."_

 _The handlers looked at each other but took the leads off the horse. As soon as they did, the horse came and laid down close to her. Reagan scooted onto the saddle and put her good foot into the stirrup. In one fluid movement, the horse stood, taking Reagan with it. The medic who was standing by quickly wrapped her ankle and helped her get her boot back on. The crowd erupted in applause._

 _"Are you sure Reagan?" the medic asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm good."_

 _The crowd cheered as she began her circuit. Reagan rode a perfect program despite the pain she was in. After three more riders, the points were tallied. When the winners were announced and the trophies handed out, Reagan was headed to the stables when she heard her name being called._

 _She turned her horse around to see her father walking toward her. She asked the handler to help her down. Reagan took one step forward on her twisted ankle and a sickening crack was heard causing several people to look at her. She collapsed, crying out in pain. Her father rushed forward in time to catch her._

 _"I'm so proud of you, Reagan." He said as he carried his daughter in the med tent that was set up for the competition._

 _"I thought you weren't going to be here." She said trying not cry._

 _"I wouldn't miss this for the world, sweetie." Her father beamed proudly._

"Reagan," Undertaker said, poking her hand with his nail. "we're here."

She looked out the car window to see the lines of gravestones and memorials. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He chuckled and got out. Siks opened her door but Undertaker helped her out of the car. Taking her by the hand, he led her to the correct headstone. They stopped in front a black granite gravestone with roses carved into it.

 _The Right Honorable Earl of Essex_

 _Charles Brandon Henry Kensington_

 _February 18, 1971~September 29, 2016_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, and Friend_

Next to his headstone was her mother and little brother. Her mom and little brother died when Reagan was sixteen. They were killed in a car accident when they were coming home from picking up Christmas presents. The driver was barely conscious and went into a coma two days after the accident and never woke up.

Reagan carefully cleared the snow off the stones. She unwrapped the roses and placed six on her mother's grave. She then knelt in the snow, not caring about the cold. The tears slowly began to fall as she placed the remaining roses in front of her father's headstone.

She leaned her head against it. "I miss you, dad." A cry soon echoed through the cemetery as Reagan mourned her father that she never got to say goodbye too. Undertaker stood by her, his head bowed in respect. Allowing her the time she needed to grieve.

Another car pulled up and Siks stepped up and opened the back passenger door. Sebastian got out and assisted Ciel out of the car. They quietly walked up and silently nodded to the Undertaker who tipped his top hat. They patiently waited as they both remembered the funeral for Madame Red, Ciel's aunt, who was buried near the Chapel.

After a while, Reagan became quiet having cried her grief out. Undertaker helped her up, keeping an arm around her. They walked up to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Lady Kensington, my sincere condolences for your loss," Ciel stated as he bowed slightly. Reagan nodded. Ciel tilted his head to the side, "I had occasional contact with your father."

"Thank you, my lord." She replied politely.

"It seems we have a situation," Sebastian interjected.

Undertaker whispered to her, "Please wait in the car, dearie."

Reagan looked at him, searching his face and nodded. "Okay." As she walked past Ciel, he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What happened the other day at the hotel?" Ciel asked, not liking to be kept in the dark.

She looked at him and stepped closer to him. Ciel bent his head down slightly but couldn't resist inhaling her scent. Reagan stilled as she realized what he was doing. "You want to know what happened?"

"Yes, I don't like secrets that are kept from me," Ciel said quietly.

Reagan smirked and stepped back. "I'll tell you when I can trust you." She walked over to the car. Siks opened the door and helped her in.

Undertaker and Sebastian chuckled as they watch Ciel get a dose of his own medicine from a mere slip of a girl. Ciel looked at them, shock writing across his face.

"But … she … what?" Ciel stuttered unable to form a complete sentence.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Undertaker burst out in roaring laughter. "Hahaha, well … that certainly … hehe … was entertaining!" After he calmed down, he took them off to them side.

"It appears that two more bodies have been found, seemingly in the same state that our Mr. Brooks was found in," Ciel explained, handing Undertaker two manila folders.

He looked through the folders quickly then looked back at the car where Reagan was waiting. "I'll have a look at them when they're dropped off and will call if I find anything."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What, no fee?"

Undertaker chuckled, "Thanks to Reagan, you just got yourself a freebie. Enjoy it while you can."

"Enjoy while I can, eh?" he smirked.

"Do not even ask. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you when she can trust you." Undertaker said calmly, his voice taking on a cold edge.

Sebastian decided to step in before his young master did something he would regret. "My lord, I'm sure Lady Kensington would like to get back home. This has been a trying day for her." He said, bowing with his hand over his heart.

Ciel seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Yes, it is a hard thing to have to do."

They said their goodbyes and drove off. Undertaker looked back at the headstones of Reagan's family then turned and walked to the car. Siks opened the door and he got in.


	9. Chapter 8

After the visit to the cemetery, Reagan seemed to find closure about her father's death. As the month went by, she became increasingly comfortable at the parlor, staying in the front shop to help the customers that came in. Occasionally, she would have to sign for the "guests" that were brought in when Undertaker was busy. While she didn't help with the body preparations, Reagan would get flowers, arrangements and any other things ordered for the funerals.

Reagan would catch herself watching Undertaker as he worked. While he had a morbid and hilarious sense of humor, when came to the important things, he was anything but humorous.

Sometimes, when she was stressed, he would find her sitting on the couch, in the wee hours of the morning, staring out at the east end; Undertaker would run his fingers through her hair, his nails lightly grazing her scalp. She loved it. It calmed her, helping her feel connected to someone. They would talk after dinner unless he had guests to attend to.

 _Dad told me what Undertaker was. Maybe that's why I feel connected to him because of dad._ She thought to herself one night as he was fixing dinner. _No, that's not it. I feel safe and comfortable with him like all this was setup a long time ago. I don't like being without him._ That last thought caused Reagan to blush slightly. She didn't realize that, by now, Undertaker had stopped and was watching her with a knowing gaze.

"A penny for your thought?" He said causing her to jump out of her skin. He chuckled heartily. "Where were you, poppet?"

The blush on Reagan's cheeks deepened. "Um … nowhere, I just … I don't know." She final got out the words as she pulled the throw over her head.

Undertaker burst out laughing, shaking his head and continued with dinner. _Hmm, good, she's starting to come around._ He thought.

However, the month was anything but peaceful. By the end of November, a total of eight bodies had been brought in by the coroner in the same condition as Mr. Brooks. Each of them had a piece of jewelry that was covered in ichor. Ciel and Sebastian came by with each new body that arrived. Reagan realized, after some reassurance from Undertaker, that they wouldn't hurt her or risk Undertaker's temper.

One evening, when the fifth body had been brought in, Ciel and Sebastian showed up about 30 minutes later.

"Ah, Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian, come to look at my latest guest … hehe?" Undertaker cackled.

Ciel and Undertaker went to the back which left Sebastian and Reagan alone.

"How are you settling here, Lady Kensington?" Sebastian asked.

"Very well, thank you, Sebastian," Reagan replied as she double checked the upcoming ceremonies.

"Oh, you're welcome, my lady." Sebastian bowed slightly. "May I ask a question?"

She looked up at Sebastian, "Of course, you don't need my permission."

"I noticed at the hotel that, when you touched the necklace, your essence changed like you became a different person. Do you see by touch?"

Reagan blinked a few times. She was about to answer when Ciel and Undertaker came back out to the front. They looked at Reagan and Sebastian. She sighed and decided that Ciel deserved an explanation.

Undertaker carefully observed her movements and chuckled, "Well my little Earl, it seems you're finally going to get that explanation you wanted." He gestured us into the office before closing early.

He had Reagan sit at the desk while he sat on the coffin couch. Ciel and Sebastian sat in the wing-backed chairs in front of the desk. Reagan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm telling you this because I can trust you. Demon or not, if you prove yourself otherwise, you'll wish you never knew me."

Ciel nodded, "I understand."

She looked over at Undertaker, who nodded for her to continue. She licked her lips and began. "I was born with a unique skill set. One of those skills is seeing by touch."

"What do you mean 'seeing by touch'?" Ciel asked in a suspicious tone.

"Objects build up a record from being in contact with a person. People develop a record as they live."

Sebastian, putting together what she was talking about, commented, "You're referring to a person's cinematic record."

I nodded. Ciel just sat there as if he wasn't understanding what we had just said. Suddenly, Ciel grasped the concept. The expression on his face was priceless, amazement and shock, beautifully blended together.

"How is that possible? You're not a reaper." Ciel bewildered.

"I don't know. What happened at the hotel, is an example of what happens when I touch something or someone whose record has been tainted."

"You've been unusually quiet, Undertaker," Sebastian observed with a smirk.

He chuckled softly, "Ah, very observant, butler."

Ciel's eye narrowed at the comment, "You know something else about this, don't you?"

"Hehe, perhaps." Undertaker snicker. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Reagan shrinking back in the leather chair. He held up his hands to stop the barge that was getting ready to come spewing out of Ciel's mouth. "My Lord Phantomhive, sometimes, the fewer the people that know something, the safer it is."

Sebastian was looking at Reagan during the exchange. Most people looked away from him after a minute or so, but not her. She seemed like she was looking straight through him. He could have sworn that he saw her eyes gain a slight greenish tint.

Ciel turned to Reagan, "At the cemetery, your scent seemed to have a … otherworldly .. quality."

She scoffed and gestured around the room, "Ciel, have you forgotten where I live?"

"Any demon, reaper or angel could smell him on you from quite a distance away," Ciel said, not missing the slight blush on Reagan's cheeks. "No, this is something else."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to use that noble head of yours to figure it out." Reagan sarcastically pointed out. She got up and went to leave the office. "Goodnight, my lord." With that, she left and went upstairs. Undertaker started snickering then burst out laughing.

Ciel stared at the open door then at Sebastian whose shoulder shook in silent laughter. He looked at Undertaker who had fallen on the loveseat in his fit of laughter. "You really are a bad influence, you know."

"Haha … hardly, my lord. That's just poppet." He said between chuckles.

"Pardon?"

Sebastian spoke up after calming himself, "What he means is Reagan is comfortable around us now. She's very reserved with people she doesn't know well." He stated then continues, "She's grown up in the same fashion you did."

Ciel nodded, understanding what Sebastian was trying to say. They quickly talked about what was on the body.

"It's the same as the others." Undertaker began as they walked into the prep room. "Killed by a sharp thrust through the abdomen severing the abdominal aorta. Each of them having a piece of jewelry coated in ichor."

"Have you been able to identify it, yet?" Ciel asked as he looked at the body.

He shook his head. "That particular detail is still being worked out."

"May I see it?" Sebastian asked holding out his hand. Undertaker put the ring the young woman was wearing in his hand. Sebastian took his left glove off, brushed his thumb across the ring and licked his thumb. Frowning, he handed the ring back.

Ciel knew that look on Sebastian's face. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"It's from a demon,' He said, looking at Undertaker who was nodding. "An old one at that."

"And extremely unbalanced … hehe … to top it off." Undertaker offered.

"Unbalanced, you mean insane?" Ciel questioned. "How is that possible?"

"It's an extremely rare occurrence. There are only two reasons that this happens. The demon is past the starvation point or they've taken an angel out of desperation."

"How are they dealt with?" Ciel asked disturbed by this new piece of information.

Sebastian's expression grew dark, "By someone that no otherworldly being wants to talk about." Ciel was about to press the subject, but something in told him to leave it be.

"Hehe, I would imagine that every one of my guests has encountered Reagan since she moved here," Undertaker said as he met Sebastian's fuchsia colored eyes.

"Did Reagan's necklace have the same ichor on it?" Ciel inquired.

"Yes and that's why we couldn't pinpoint what off about the room," Undertaker answered. _Whoever is after Reagan knows what she is._ He thought.

After another hour of discussion, Ciel and Sebastian exited the shop. Sebastian paused and asked Ciel to wait outside. He went back in the shop, closing the door behind him.

Undertaker was surprised to see him back in the shop. "Hehe, something troubling you butler?"

He thought for a moment before speaking, "There hasn't been one of her kind for a long time."

"As I told the Earl, the fewer who know, the safer she is." Undertaker rebutted.

Sebastian turned to leave but paused as he opened the door. "She cares a great deal for you."

Undertaker laughed softly, "I'm already aware, Michaelis. I'm old, not blind … hehe."

"That could be debated, Undertaker," Sebastian smirked as he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Undertaker finished up with the body and put it in the cooler. He cleaned everything down and headed upstairs.

As he walked in, the grandfather clock struck ten o'clock at night. Reagan was sitting at the breakfast bar eating. She had changed into a pair of charcoal gray lounge pants and a dark blue racer back tank top. He noticed the slight turn of her head as he closed the door. Knowing he needed a shower after that last guest, he went into his room.

After a while, Undertaker came out, no longer smelling like decaying flesh and dressed in black sweat pants and a tee shirt. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I've got it," Reagan said as she put down the sandwich she eating and got up.

She opened the refrigerator and started pulling food out. He came over and leaned against the breakfast bar as he felt the anxiety roll off her. As she reached around him, to get a knife, Undertaker noticed a light sheen on her cheek. _She's been crying._ However, she wouldn't look at him.

"Poppet," he said, having a good idea what was wrong. He didn't miss the blush she got when Ciel mentioned that everyone could smell him on her.

"What?" Reagan replied as she kept her back to him as fixed him a sandwich. "It's not a big deal. I'm just a … ward." She whispered the last word.

Undertaker blinked for a moment then frowned. _Did she just call herself only a 'ward'?_ "Ward, is that what you think I see you as?" She didn't reply. He sighed and came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please stop, Reagan." He whispered in her ear. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her arms. Undertaker glanced down at her shoulders and back at the still visible scars that marred the beautiful girl in front of him.

She put down the knife she had been using. His scent floated around her, the soap he used, spice and vanilla. Reagan sighed softly. She had been embarrassed at what Ciel had said. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of the office as fast as she could. Now, the only thing she wanted to do was hide.

"You left the office because of what the little earl said, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Undertaker felt her shoulders tense then relax, confirming what he knew. "Poppet … love …you realize, I already know."

Reagan closed her eyes, feeling even more embarrassed than before. She pushed away from him and tried to walk passed him to sit on the couch, but he wasn't having it.

Undertaker gently pulled her back in front of him. He nudged her chin with his forefinger so she would look up. Then a scent hit him, it was anxiety, adrenalin … she was afraid. He felt his heart constrict. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her loosely so if she felt the need to step away, she could.

"Hehe, love, have I ever given you any reason to think you're merely someone I'm obligated to take care of?" He waited for patiently for her to answer but she remained silent. "Oh, my precious poppet."

Instead of back away, Reagan stepped closer, gingerly wrapping her arms around his waist as if she were unsure if it was alright. She let herself be hidden from the world that seemed intent on taking everything from her.

"Was it that obvious?" she murmured against his chest.

He chuckled lightly, "Ah … hehe, no poppet. You're so careful about everything you do. A human wouldn't catch it." Feeling a shaky sigh come from Reagan, he smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her scent along with the sweet body spray she used. "Are you going to look at me now?" She shook her head. Undertaker laughed, "Oh poppet, why are you afraid?"

"I … It's one-sided." She whispered.

Undertaker brought his hand to her cheek, cradling it. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as she leaned into his hand. He couldn't help but giggle, "Love, you are so observant about everything around you … hehe … except for the one thing in front of you." He leaned down and nuzzled her temple.

Reagan slightly turned her head and looked up only to find his lips gently brushing against hers, testing her boundaries. Her eyes widened. He didn't move let her sweet breath wash over him, let her decide what she wanted. She looked at him, watching as his lips held a soft smile. His phosphorescent eyes searched her ice blue ones.

"Undertaker, I ..." Reagan began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"I know Charles told you my real name." he whispered.

She nodded, "He told me to wait on you."

He smiled broadly, "Thank you for following his instructions. There are few people that I trust with that piece of information." He remarked as brushed his bangs from his face.

"I understand …" Reagan said, biting her lip.

"Love, say my name." He gently commanded.

She looked up at him, "Adrian."

He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, whispering against them, "Mmm, very good poppet." Adrian's lips gently moved against hers, perfectly content to take his time.

Reagan relaxed into the kiss, sighing softly. Her fingers gingerly traced his cheek. As much as he would have liked to take advantage of her sighing to taste her. Adrian knew he couldn't push or rush her.

He pulled back slowly, his voice low. "Don't ever think that you are merely a 'ward'. You mean more than you know." A tear slid down her cheek and Reagan quickly looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He chuckled softly, "Hehe ... such a lovely blush. It's getting late and we both need to eat."

Adrian motioned for her to sit down at the table. He finished the sandwich she was making, picked up her plate and sat down with her. They talked quietly while they ate. Afterward, Reagan cleaned up the table and did the dishes as he watched her.

The phone rang causing both to jump slightly. Adrian answered it seeing that it was the Yard. He talked for about thirty minutes, hung up the phone and put it back on the cradle. Turning to Reagan, he saw that she was no longer in the kitchen. He looked in the library but didn't see her. Looking at her bedroom door, he saw that it was closed but the light was one. He took a step but decided better of it. _She needs time to process that conversation. I know Charles never explained to her the arrangements. Everything she's ever loved has been taken from her. Does she truly not see how beautiful she is._ He thought as he walked into his bedroom.

He laid down in his coffin-shaped bed and tried to read but his thoughts kept coming back to her. There were times that he would come out from the back after finishing up with a body, to find her sitting at the counter. The way she would hide her hands when she was nervous. The way her ice blue eyes seemed to look through you. The wayshe would match Ciel's posture without fear when he was getting cocky. The way the light would catch her dark chestnut hair bringing out the auburn highlights when they were out running errands. The way his touch could relax her when they were somewhere crowded. Her own brand of sarcastic morbid sense of humor. Slowly his mind began to relax and his body soon followed.

His mind slowly began to register a sound. As he groggily looked over at the clock. _It's three in the morning._ Adrian sat up and listened. Hearing someone moving around, he pulled on his outer robe that he still wore around the shop and stepped out of the room. He noticed that Reagan's door was open. _Ah, that explains it._

Adrian found Reagan sitting in the dark, perched on the back of the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. She wasn't aware of him yet so he decided to watch her for a few minutes. She still had her tank top on but had traded the pants for sleeping shorts. He noticed a small box and two envelopes on the coffee table.

"Why can no one tell me what I did to deserve all of this?" Reagan whispered, to what she thought was an empty room. "Why do I always have to look over my shoulder?"

A pained expression ghosted over his face as he listened to her quietly unburden herself. He turned the living room lights up to dim as not to startle her too much. Reagan looked up and saw his reflection in the glass. She immediately groaned, realizing that he had to have heard what she said as she buried her face in her knees.

Adrian chuckled softly, "Poppet, why are you awake?" He walked up behind her and started combing through her hair with his fingers. After a few minutes, he saw her shoulders relax and her anxiety lessen.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, looking back out the window.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Long enough, poppet." Adrian pulled her hair to the side so he could look at her back. He gently ran his fingers over the scars that weren't covered by her top.

Reagan pulled away from his touch. "Please don't trace them." She asked firmly.

He softly kissed her shoulder and whispered. "Are the deeper ones hurting?" She nodded slowly. "How long, poppet?"

"The past couple of days."

"Reagan … hehe, I'm assuming your current state has to do with the package you got yesterday?" he asked gesturing to the coffee table. Again, she nodded but didn't verbally answer. He went back to combing through her hair. "Then ask, love."

"Why …" she asked, "why did you kiss me?"

Adrian blinked several times before answering, "Poppet, have you not figured it out yet?" He wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her ear, "You're precious."

Reagan growled and then stood up "Everyone says that but why? What is so important about me and my oddities. Why is it, ever since I was twelve, people have tried to take me from my family? Out of all the people that dad knew, why you?" She fumed as she picked up everything on the coffee table and walked to her room.

He stood there with his hand over his mouth, letting her release the pent-up anger and frustration that came with reading the letter from her late father. He didn't miss the flash of green that laced through her eyes nor the slight breeze that ruffled her hair as she got more irritated. _Looks like those answers must happen soon rather than later._

Adrian followed her and sat down on the chaises, patiently waiting on her to stop pacing like a caged leopard. She sat down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. He got up, walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her. Reagan rested her chin on her knees, the phosphorescent green fading from her ice blue eyes.

He cradled her cheek in his hand, "Good love, now are you ready for your answers?" Reagan took a deep breath and nodded. Adrian couldn't help but chuckle, "I truly feel sorry for the poor soul that is … hehe … on the receiving end of your temper, poppet."

She giggled lightly, "yeah dad mentioned that in his letter. Dad was supposed to give me that letter on my twenty-first birthday next month."

Adrian nodded, "Yes, that was how things were to go."

Scoffing, she looked over at her desk, "We don't always get what we want, do we?"

"No, poppet, we don't always." He said as he tucked a few strands of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"So what am I?" Reagan asked softly.

"You, my precious Reagan, were born human with several abilities only belong to Shinigami." He paused, gauging her reaction.

Reagan rested her forehead on her knees and mumbled, "Great, so I'm a freaking half-breed."

"No, a hybrid is something different." He explained as he coaxed her to look at him. "A hybrid is created from a reaper and a human."

She frowned, "I don't understand. I know both of my parents were human." She thought for a moment. "Are you saying that at some point the blood of a reaper was introduced into my family's line."

Adrian chuckled, "Hehe, very good poppet. At some point, yes and that inclusion set things in motion for you to be born." He watched as Reagan ran her hands through her hair. "Charles trusted me with the person he held closest to his heart. He asked me about your abilities when they started to show."

"What did you tell him?" Reagans questioned, not sure she wanted to hear what he told her dad.

"The last time there was someone like you born, love, I was very young." He answered.

Reagan raised an eyebrow, "How young is young?

"I was less than two hundred years old," Adrian said. A look of shock came over Reagan's face. "You, Reagan, are a Judicia."


	11. Chapter 10

Reagan stared at him for a few minutes She started to say something but the words wouldn't form. Unable to process what Adrian just said, she got up and started pacing again. Adrian watched her for a minute or two then got up and brought her back to the bed to sit down.

He chuckled lightly, "Don't know where to start with that … hehe, eh, love?"

"That's an understatement." She replied. The questions in her head were endless.

"Let's start from the beginning, poppet." Adrian offered as he watched the various emotions play across her face. He pushed his right hand through his bangs, pulling them back. "I will tell you what you _need_ to know."

She nodded in agreement. "What is a Judicia?"

"A Judicia is a balance of sorts. There are times, though very rare, when a demon, shinigami … hehehe … or an angel has gone too far." Adrian explained, pausing seeing the distant expression on her face.

Reagan zoned out for a moment, gone to a different time and place. She felt her nose get poked and realized that he was trying to get her attention. "Sorry …" she said quickly, a light blush ghosting over her cheeks. "You mean they insane."

He nodded, "Yes … hehe, very good. There's a fine line and once that's crossed … a 'balancing of the books' must be done."

"They have to be …" She answered.

"Eradicated, yes," he concluded for her.

Reagan could feel the tears burn that back of her eyes, "Why?" She asked softly, looking everywhere but that reaper in front of her.

"They've gotten to the point where delusion and madness are they're reason. They become a danger to the Judicia themselves." Adrian said. Then he noticed a tear run down Reagan's cheek. _Why would she be … That would make sense._ He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering in her ear, he reassured Reagan, "No love, that's not why." Adrian could help but laugh to himself. "Granted the dolls … hehe … weren't my best display of curiosity, I'm talking about when a being is so far gone that there's no bringing them back."

She nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry .."

He giggled and brought her lips to his. When he pulled back, his usual grin replaced the seriousness of what he had explained. "No need for apologies, poppet. I can see why your mind went to those events. Though, at twelve years old, seeing my complete record shouldn't have happened." He quipped.

"I didn't mean too. You left your ring on the nightstand." Reagan prodded, poking him in the chest. Then her smile faded. "How many have there been, Adrian?"

He closed his eyes, mentally counting past events. "There have been two so you're the third Judicia to be born."

"And you saw the last one." Reagan paused, frowning at the math then she gasped. "That was over …"

Putting a black tipped finger to his lips, he shushed her. "It's a secret." He looked over at her alarm clock. "Love, it's 6 am and I know you were sitting in the living room for a little bit before I came out."

Reagan nodded and untangled herself from his arms and robe. Adrian pulled the bedding back, stepping back so she could lay down. He sat down next to her after covering her. Gently, he tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers, once, twice, a third time, his tongue tracing her bottom lip silently asking. She timidly opened her mouth, his tongue dipping into her mouth to taste her. He gently stroked her tongue, tasting the earl grey tea that she had drank earlier. Reagan sighed softly as she felt his hand cradled her cheek.

Adrian smiled and slowly broke the kiss, noticing the slight phosphorescent tint that played through the ice blue of her eyes. "Hmm, such a sweet taste, I'll have to be careful with you, love … hehe." He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Goodnight poppet."

She snuggled down into her blanker, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Goodnight Adrian." Within a few minutes, Reagan was sound asleep.

He got up and started to walk toward the door when he something shift outside. Making his way over to the windows behind the desk, he looked down at the roof of the neighboring building to see a grungy looking man watching. Adrian let his calm expression twist into a snarl, a growl, too low to register in Reagan's ears, rumbled in his throat.

The man's eye grew wide as they flashed fuchsia. He turned to run, only to barely dodge a set of pruners. The demon stumbled back and jumping to a neighboring building. The reaper looked up at the window and nodded, taking off after the demon.

Adrian lowered the blinds so Reagan wouldn't be disturbed in the morning. He walked out of her room, closing the door. Crawling back into his own bed, he passed out until his alarm went off.

A few days later, on November 28th, the Yard brought in the eighth body. Giving Undertaker the folder, they thanked him and left. About an hour later, Ciel and Sebastian came in with more information.

"Undertaker, are you here?" Ciel called out as they walked in.

The office door opened as Adrian stepped out, "Ah, what do I owe the pleasure today, my Earl …hehe?"

"Have you been able to look over the body yet?" Ciel asked curtly.

"Oohhh … maybe, maybe not … hehe … that will cost you."

Ciel growled, his eye flashing. "Sebastian …"

Reagan was lounging up on one of the ceiling rafter in the open ceiling, watching Ciel get frustrated. "After 150 years, you should be use to this Ciel." She teased as she gracefully dropped down, landing almost silently beside them. Ciel just glared at her. She couldn't help but laugh, "Ah, is the pup upset that he's not getting his bone." She winked at Adrian as she hopped up on the counter.

Adrian for his part, howled with laughter, a loud bang following. Reagan shook her head as she snatched up his top hat off the floor. She hopped up on the counter and put the hat on her head. Her black velvet and satin corset top hugged her hour glass figure while her jeans wrapped around her hips and thighs.

Finally, after 10 minutes of cackling, Adrian picked himself off the floor. He walked over, wrapped his arms around Reagan's shoulders and told her that the flower delivery would arrive in a few minutes. She slipped off the counter and handed him his hat.

"Thank you, love." He brushed his lips against hers. "After the flowers are taken care of, please, go get something to eat. I know you haven't eaten yet this moring, poppet." Reagan nodded. Grabbing her frock coat from the office, she headed to the back to check in the flowers.

Ciel stood there, shocked. After a few minutes, Ciel snapped out of it. "Well … that's something I've never seen you do before."

Adrian simple giggled, ignoring the comment. "Now then, since Reagan … hehe … has ever so kindly … hehe … my fee for you … again, the next time, you, my dear Earl, have to pay it yourself."

They walked back to the prep room and went over the body and hour. Meanwhile, Reagan had finished with the flower order and went upstairs to eat. When she came back downstairs, she was surprised to hear Ciel and Sebastian talking to Adrian in the front of the shop.

She slipped into the prep room and looked over the files that were on the counter. Something didn't seem right with the body. The young woman had been killed like the others, matter of fact, she seemed normal. That is, until Reagan notice a slight discoloration in her nailbed. _Adrian's probably going to be piss off at me for this but … I know that nail color."_ She put on a pair of gloves, picked up a scalpel and made a small incision into the abdomen. As she withdrew the knife, a mix of blood and a black tar-like substance oozed out. _There's the ichor._

Reagan took off the gloves and washed up. As she stepped out of the prep room, she overheard the conversation and silently watched.

Ciel handed Adrian a small manila envelope.

"We found this after the Yard left." Sebastian explained as Ciel red over the file.

He cut open the envelope and a silver chain and locket poured out into his hand. Adrian raised to his nose. "There no ichor. That's … odd."

"It's impossible to know we're looking for without more information." Ciel growled. "So far, we only know that Reagan has encountered each victim since she's moved back to London."

"Not entirely, true my lord." Adrian pointed out. "All my guests were seen at a club called Noir Nocturnal."

"All of them, even the newest victim?"

Adrian smiled, "It appears that after meeting Reagan, each of them would end up at the club and meet with someone in an exclusive area."

Ciel thought for a moment, "Undertaker, would it be possible for Reagan to read the locket since there's no ichor present?"

He looked at the young demon. _That might be the only way, but it's dangerous for her to pull a record before her binding is completed._ "My lord …"

Reagan came out of the shadow of the hall. Everyone turned and looked at her as she walked out to the front of the shop.

"Lady Reagan, how long have you been there?" Sebastian asked, clearly shocked.

"Long enough to hear the conversation." She said then she looked down at the floor. "Let me see the locket."

"We'll find another way, love." Adrian offered, no wanting for her to push beyond her limit right now.

"There isn't any other way and you know it." Reagan biting back at his overprotectiveness. "By the way, the young woman was poisoned."

"Reagan, what did you do?" Adrian asked her as he walked back to the prep room. "Come and explain, poppet."

Ciel and Sebastian followed Reagan into the prep room. She grabbed a pair of gloves. "Taking in account everything, I re-read the files. She looks like she died of natural causes and I would have agreed if I hadn't noticed something.

Reagan picked up one the girl's hands and holding it for Adrian to see, "Her nailbeds are too gray. If you look closer, you can barely make out the black veining."

"Okay, so how does that prove she was poisoned, Reagan?" Ciel asked, not understanding.

She picked up a clean scalpel and inserted it into her previous incision. Pulling it out, the blade was covered with blood and ichor. "This only happens when ichor is introduced into fresh wounds." Reagan looked at Adrian. "I'd bet money that when we wash her down, she'll be covered with scarring."

Sebastian watched Reagan through the whole discourse. She had a disconnected look. "If I may, Lady Reagan, how do you know the process of ichor poisoning?"

"I've been through it and survived." Reagan said. No one said a word about her revelation. "Now, please let me see the locket."

Adrian conceded the point, know that she was right. "Go sit down out front and prepare."

Reagan took off her gloves and sat down in the chair behind the counter while Adrian grabbed a vial of pearlescent liquid. He then went into the prep room, grabbed a clean beaker and made some warm salt water.

"What those for?" Ciel inquired as Adrian set the items on the counter.

"These are for after she's done." He replied. After pulling the curtains and locking the door so anyone would see that the funeral parlor was closed, he walked over to Reagan. "Are you ready, poppet?"

She stood up and held out her hand, "Yeah." She took a deep breath and exhaled as he put the necklace in her hand. Reagan closed her hand reflexively around the locket and inhaled sharply. Her head rolled back as she felt herself sink.

"What in the world …" Ciel breathed out as they watched Reagan's appearance shift.


	12. Chapter 11

Reagan's body became slightly more defined and her hair darkened to black. She walked around the counter, eyes closed and began to pace back and forth. When she turned around, her eyes were hooded, partially revealing, not her usual ice blue but chartreuse phosphorescent eyes.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Adrian stood back to give her room to pace. Sebastian was most fascinated by the transformation.

"Why do her eyes have the appearance of a reaper?" Ciel asked quietly.

Adrian chuckled softly, "Hehehe … because my dear Earl, that is essential what she is right now." He careful watch her looking for the slightest shift that indicated there was a problem. "While she is correct about this being the only way, it is very dangerous for her. There are certain … elements … missing."

She opened her right hand while bringing her left hand over the locket. As she did so, a single reel of the film came out of the locket. It gracefully intertwined itself around her fingers and lengthened as she pulled her hand away.

Ciel was about to say something when Adrian brought his finger to his lips indicating that Ciel should remain silent. The voice that they heard made Sebastian take a step back. Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian not being able to figure out why he suddenly felt terrified. He looked over at Adrian, who was leaning against a bookcase as if nothing was wrong. Matter of fact, to Ciel, he looked like he had just slipped into a hot bath.

An ethereal voice like dark silk filled the shop. "Emily Davidson, age 19, poisoned by ichor. What is it that you require?"

"We require key est ad," Adrian said decisively.

She turned toward him and inclined her head, "You wish to know who is behind these events." Adrian nodded. Reagan began pacing again turning the locket in her fingers as the record continued to play. "Very well," She quiet for a moment then sighed heavily. "The one you seek, the one who is determined to harm is of the same blood. He's the contact point, the puppet, you are looking for. However, the shadow behind him is truly controlling the game. The puppet sold what was precious to get what he feels he was denied."

"So, they are in contract," Sebastian confirmed.

"That is correct. He is old but not as old as you, crow," she added then looked over at Adrian, "or you, reaper. He controls through the ichor." Turning the locket a few more times, she tilted her head to the side. "The club, Noir Nocturnal, one of his underlings frequents it. Emily spoke with him several times. The underling goes by the name of Kristoff. She met with him two days ago and never woke after." Reel of film rewound into the locket.

Adrian's gaze narrowed as he saw her jaw clench. He quickly poured the contents of the vial into the salt water and swirled it around then grabbing a small silver basin from under the counter he walked over to Reagan.

She stood still as if frozen, her eyes glazed over and dilated. He took the locket from her hand and handed it over to Sebastian. As soon as the locket was removed. Reagan gasped and collapsed to the floor. She curled into herself, a shriek of pain ripping from her throat as all her muscles seized.

Adrian knelt nest to her and looked at Sebastian. "Come here," he said as he pulled her hair back. "Force her to sit, one arm around her waist, one around her shoulders."

Sebastian knelt behind her and pulled her up, feeling rigidity of her body. "A safety net of sorts."

"What's happening to her?" Ciel questioned, confused at what he saw.

Adrian and Sebastian looked at one another, having a silent debate then Adrian nodded. Sebastian looked over at Ciel as he held Reagan upright so Adrian could pour some of the beaker contents into her mouth. "My lord, Reagan is what is known as a Judicia." He explained

"A what?"

"A Judicia. They are a very special breed of human and extremely rare. Depending on what blood is introduced to the human's family line, will determine they attributes."

Ciel nodded understanding what Sebastian was saying. "Since she appears to have attributes of a reaper than that's what was introduced."

"Hehe, very quick, my little Earl." Adrian chuckled.

"Why is she acting like she having a seizure?" Ciel asked concerned for the young girl in front of him.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and growled as he kept Reagan still as he was reminded of just how strong one such as her really are. "It's something akin to a human getting the bends from diving. There is an element called a binding that is not in place."

"What does a 'binding' do?"

"The binding 'controls' the Judicia. They are a balance and a shield. Since a Judicia is fully human, they are very vulnerable." Adrian answered as he poured more liquid into her mouth. "They prevent something like this from happening."

"The binding is a person?"

"Yes, the strength of the Judicia determines who becomes the binding," Adrian responded, ignoring the rest of Ciel's questions.

Adrian clamped his hand over Reagan's mouth, "Reagan swallow." He commanded. When she didn't, Sebastian tilted her head back and Adrian pressed on a point on her throat causing her to reflexively swallow. He gave her some more and she swallowed it with less assistance. He watched her carefully warily and noticed the slight flexing of her stomach. "Sebastian let her go."

Sebastian pulled his arms back and slid back as she pitched forward and retched a greenish black substance into the basin Adrian has placed in front of her. Sebastian pulled her up again and she drank the rest of the liquid. Again, she retched the disgusting substance into the basin. Sebastian brought a cool washcloth from the prep room and handed it to Adrian.

He placed it on her neck, whispering her ear that it would be over soon. After a while, Reagan stopped having retched all the contents of her stomach. Adrian stood up with the basin and beaker and walked into the prep room. He dumped the bowl's contents into the biohazard container then filled it with saline.

When he came back out, Reagan was laying on the floor as Sebastian wiped the sweat and tears from her face. He handed the washcloth to Adrian and stepped outside to talk with Ciel.

Adrian gentle her temple, taking in the tiny red blotches that were beginning to show the force of her retching. "Poppet, can you look at me?" he asked softly.

Reagan opened her eyes slightly. He could see they were extremely bloodshot and dilated but the green tone was slowly fading. She squeezed her eyes closed and hissed in pain. "My eyes hurt."

He nodded, "I know, poppet, they will for a little while. They're fully dilated." Just then Sebastian and Ciel came back in. "I'll be right back, love."

Reagan grabbed a hold of his arm like her life depended on it. "No, please." She pleaded in a whisper.

"I need to get something to cover your eyes. The Earl and Sebastian are here." He said as he stood and went into the office, pulling a piece of black silk from a draw of the desk, a vial of the same green serum he had given her when she arrived for her pain and a brandy sugar truffle. He looked at the calendar on his desk. _She'll reach her majority on the 19_ _th_ _of Dec. Reagan's going to have a rough time over the next few weeks_. He thought, knowing a challenge would present itself soon.

Ciel was carrying Reagan back from the shop's bathroom when as Adrian came out of the office. Her face twisted up in a grimace as he gently set her down in the chair. "I'm sorry for the discomfort, Reagan." Reagan barely nodded, her eyes still closed. Adrian snickered at the sight of Ciel taking care of someone.

She turned her head to the sound on her right as Adrian picked up her hand, looking and the receding black coloring. "Forgive me, my Lord … hehe … it is quite humorous watching you help someone." Ciel grumbled quietly.

Adrian turned his attention back the woman in front of him. "Poppet, I'm going to give you the same serum for your pain that you took when you first got here." She held her hand out for the vial. He placed in her hand, making sure she had a hold of it and lifted it to her lips. Reagan quickly drank the contents. Adrian replaced the vial with the truffle.

After eating it, her grimace seemed to slacken a little bit. He, then, put the piece of silk in her hand, let her feel it. "I'm going to blindfold you until your eyes can handle light." She nodded as he carefully covered her eyes. He tied at the back of her head and took her hands in his.

A low growl came from Ciel, "Undertaker …"

"I'm very well aware of what you're comparing this to. We _all_ have made choices we regret." Adrian said, looking at the Earl as he took a step forward

Reagan jumped as she felt someone move to her left. Adrian held up his hand for Ciel to desist his movements.

"My lord, it might be best if we what outside until Undertaker get Reagan settled somewhere." He said, getting glare from Ciel. "Reagan's sense cannot cope right now and she will react to anything her body perceives as a threat."

Ciel watched her for a moment and realized that Sebastian was correct. "You're right, Sebastian." As they were walking outside, Ciel turned back to Adrian. "Undertaker … I shouldn't have overacted."

Adrian chuckled, "Hehe … this wasn't the first time the dolls have come in the last 24 hours." His smile turned into a thin line as his eyes narrowed. "I expect you to be mindful the next time you give your word in the future." For a moment, Ciel blanched and he silently stepped out and closed the door.

"I think you scared him," Reagan whispered.

"That was the intention, poppet. He needs to be reminded." He said as he slid his arm under her knees. Reagan put her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. He picked her up and went into the office. "I want you in the office for now." He laid her down on the coffin couch but she didn't let go. "Hehe … comfortable where you're at, love?" Adrian giggled.

"Mhm." She mumbled as she breathed his scent.

He ran his lips along her jaw, barely caressing it until he reached her ear, "Love … hehe … as much as I would love to, you need to rest and we still have work to do. You read a lot from that locket … hehe."

Reagan nodded and slowly unwound her arms from his neck as the pain medicine began to take effect. She shifted slightly getting comfortable. "Adrian, you were talking about a binding earlier."

He knelt next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Pressing his lips gently against her forehead, Adrian breathed in her scent. Reagan sighed contented, her fingers sleepily playing with his braid. "Poppet, rest for a while."

She frowned as she fell asleep, "But … who …"

Adrian shook his head. _You'll find out soon, poppet._ "Sleep now." He whispered as he left the office. He opened the door to let Ciel and Sebastian back in.

They went into the office and sat down. Ciel looked over at the woman sleeping on the couch.

"Undertaker, will she be alright?"

He nodded, "She'll be alright in a day or two."

No one said anything for a moment, all of them silently observing her. Ciel was the first to speak about what happened.

"It would appear that someone has made a contract in the Kensington family." Ciel offered

"Yes, and it's one of her immediately family," Sebastian added.

"What immediate family does she have left?" Ciel questioned out loud.

Adrian thought for a moment, "The only one that would pose any threat to Reagan would be Lucien, her uncle."

"Any siblings?" Sebastian asked.

"No, her younger brother, Collin, was killed in a car accident when she was sixteen and her older brother, Alexander, was _supposedly_ killed two years ago," He explained.

Ciel's eyebrows knitted together, "Supposedly? You sound like not sure. That's not like you, Undertaker."

He chuckled darkly, "Hehe … that's because I'm not sure he was."

"Something must have happened to make the circumstances questionable," Sebastian concluded.

Adrian's grin broadened, "Very good, Sebastian. Matter of fact, Alex … hehe … found himself disowned when Reagan turned fourteen. He was stripped of all titles and privileges."

"Disowned? That quite serious." Sebastian commented. "What were the circumstances?"

Looking over at Reagan, he noticed the corners of her mouth tighten. He got up and knelt by her. Placing his left hand over her eyes, he whispered to her that it wasn't time yet and her face relaxed. He sat back down in the desk chair.

Leaning forward on his forearms, his expression held no humor. "When Reagan was twelve, she was kidnapped. It was a group of men who wanted to exploit her gifts." He noticed Ciel's dark expression. "Yes, my little Earl, she quite understands you very well."

"Was Alexander one of those men?" Ciel inquired.

Adrian shook his head, "Her brother was the one that ordered it." He grew quiet for a few minutes then continued. "Charles called me as soon as it happened. I found them within 48 hours."

Both Ciel and Sebastian didn't ask any questions since they were aware of how deadly Adrian was. They waited patiently for him to continue.

He had pulled a sotoba from the corner and lightly ran his fingers over the wood. "Reagan had refused to cooperative and she paid dearly for it."

"How badly was she hurt?" Ciel wondered.

"Most of the scarring on her back has faded due to a salve that I gave Charles, however, she had a few scars that she will carry the rest of her life," Adrian explained. He could see Ciel's next question before he even asked. "She was beaten with a whip soaked in ichor."

"Humans are truly base creatures," Sebastian mumbled. "They were working with a demon then."

Adrian chuckled, "Haha … that wasn't the worst thing, though." He nodded, affirming Sebastian's comment. "We found out a year later that Alexander had … there's not a delicate way to put this."

"So, Alexander was disowned for kidnapping and abusing his sister." Ciel seethed. "What about his death."

"Ah, you see, it was reported that he died, but no one ever saw a body. Charles' contacts nor mine found any trace. As far as his soul, there's no record of it being collected or stolen." Adrian said, letting it sink in.

"Then her brother could be behind this." Sebastian determined.

"That's the most logical outcome," Ciel added.

They talked for another hour about getting more information on Alexander and Kristof who owned Noir Nocturnal.

* * *

 **Latin Key est ad = the key purpose**


	13. Chapter 12

Outside the shop, Krios stood far enough away to avoid detection but close enough that he could observe. He had some plans for the shop that would force Reagan out into the open. The dark blond stood next to him waiting for his master's orders.

"Get everything ready. The reaper must leave soon for business." He commanded, his dark tenor voice falling in the cold air.

"I'll have everything ready. Won't he leave the Judicia in the demons' care?"

Krios expression didn't change, "It's of little consequence. We only need to draw her out for a time." He frowned when his associate had slipped up last night. "Tell Kristof to keep his distance from now on. He was lucky that he lost that reaper with the pruner."

"Yes, sir. Shall I send a message to Lucien?"

He held up his hand, "No, I have to talk to him soon."

The demon and the man vanished from sight just as Ciel and Sebastian were leaving.

After Ciel and Sebastian left, Adrian went outside and quickly surveyed around the building and the roof to make sure there were no uninvited guests. When he was satisfied, that no one was lurking, he went back inside, locked up and shut off the lights.

Coming back into the office, he found Reagan trying to sit up. "Poppet, lay back down."

Reagan stopped and did as he asked. "My head is killing me."

Adrian laughed, "Hehe … I imagine so, love." He knelt and took her hands putting them around his neck. "It's late and we both need to eat." She nodded as he picked her up effortlessly and headed upstairs.

Before setting her down on the couch, Adrian turned up the lights to dim so her eyes would have time to adjust. After setting her down, he gently removed the blindfold. He caressed her cheekbones and the dark circles under her eyes that had formed. "Open your eyes, love."

Reagan slowly opened them, blinking a few times. He saw her eyes had only a trace of green in them. She frowned slightly causing Adrian to chuckle.

"Are things slightly out of focus, Reagan?" he asked as took a closer look at her eyes.

She nodded, rubbing them, "Fine details are but larger details are fine." As she tried to sit up, the room tilted causing a heavy wave of vertigo to crash over her.

Adrian watched the little color that had come back, drain from her face and gently pushed her to lie back down. "No, poppet, I'm afraid you won't be doing much over the next day or two." Reagan half-heartedly glared which only caused him to cackle loudly. After getting himself under control, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Brushing his lips against her ear, he felt her shiver slightly. "I shouldn't have allowed you do this without your binding being completed. That could have killed you."

Reagan turned to look at him. She knew better than to doubt what he said. There was something in his expression that told her he felt personally responsible. Bringing her hand up, she moved his bangs out of eyes.

He could see in her eyes what she was going to ask and immediately brought a black tipped finger to her lips. "After we eat, I'll explain." Reagan nodded and settled fully on the couch. The grandfather clock struck 7 pm. "I'm going to shower and change then we'll eat. Hehe … rest, I'll wake you if you fall asleep." Adrian pulled the throw over her.

By the time, Adrian came back out to the living room, fresh from a shower and wear grey sweat pants and tee shirt, Reagan had fallen into an almost comatose like sleep. He placed his hand on her forehead to make sure she was alright. Watching her for a few minutes, he thought about the phone call he had gotten from William earlier that day.

Dispatch was expecting a large harvest of souls in the next few days that would require extra hands. Normally, William wouldn't have approached him about it, but the situation warranted it. Also, it was part of the agreement he made in exchange for not being convicted. _That timing couldn't be worse. This would be the perfect opportunity for someone to get to her._ A soft purring sound drew Adrian out of his thoughts. He smiled as he noticed Reagan had inclined her head toward him, her forehead resting against his leg.

He carefully got up and repositioned her so she would be more comfortable. Walking to the kitchen, Adrian decide he would fix Reagan something light as her body wouldn't be able to handle anything else. He reheated some of the beef burgundy that Reagan had made the night before. After setting the table, he put their plates down along with two cups of early gray.

He gently woke up Reagan. When she opened her eyes, they had a glassy look and her pupils were slightly more dilated than when they came up from the shop. Adrian expected this so he wasn't too concerned. She put her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

Making sure that Reagan was comfortably seated, he joined her. They eat quietly since it took most of Reagan's energy to sit up. She managed to eat a few pieces of fruit, cheese, bone biscuits and her tea before Adrian stopped her.

"Hehe … that's enough, love," he said as he pulled the plate away. "That beautiful soul of yours hasn't re-settled yet. It has gone through a mild … trauma … of sorts. It and your energy have to return to a normal level before your body can handle a full meal."

Reagan nodded, "Is that why I feel like I'm detached somewhat?"

He nodded, "Do you understand the process of it, poppet?"

Her eyes followed his movements, "I'm not sure. Dad explained that it was something like an out of body experience."

Adrian chuckled as he put her plate in the refrigerator, "Not quite … hehe … its more complicated." He caught the slight shiver that passed over Reagan. "Love, are you cold?"

"A touch but that's not unusual for me." She replied as she tried to stand up while his back was turned.

"Sit down, Reagan."

She stopped, even as her mind refused to listen, some part of her immediately submitted to the command and found herself sitting back down. _What in the hell just happened?_ When Adrian turned around with a knowing smirk gracing his lips, Reagan frowned in confusion.

He came over, picked her up and carried her into her room. After sitting her down on the bed, he knelt and removed her boots and socks.

"I thought we were going to talk after dinner?" she asked quietly.

Adrian hummed as he collected a tank top and shorts. He sat them down beside her. "I need to finish clean up dinner and you need to get ready for bed." With that, he kissed her forehead and headed back to the kitchen.

Reagan sighed and slowly got ready for bed. She tried to stand to take off her jeans but her legs immediately buckled causing her to sink back down on the bed. After a painstaking thirty minutes, Reagan lay on the bed, exhausted. A little while later, Adrian came back. He helped her into bed then settled on top of the blankets next to her. He tucked her into his side as she laid her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat acted like an anchor, grounding her.

Adrian gently ran his fingers along her arm as he felt more of her energy settle. "Are you confused about what happened?"

She didn't answer right away. It took a few minutes to get her thoughts together. "Yes."

"Hehe … I imagine so. You were never one to take order, poppet." He replied, laughing softly.

"So, explain the binding." Reagan quipped.

"The binding is a being that anchors and protects the Judicia." He began. "The stronger the Judicia, the stronger the binding must be. When a binding and Judicia are bound, it allows the Judicia to full step into their true nature."

"If a Judicia is that strong why a binding?" Reagan asked, sleepily.

"Ah poppet, you see, when the Judicia isn't bound, they are vulnerable. They are exposed when they transition into and out of their true nature." Adrian explained, running his fingers through her hair. "If a binding gives a command the Judicia natural follows it." He knew exactly when Reagan put the pieces together as soon as her body stilled.

"Wh … what kind of relationship does a Judicia and the binding have?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure about the first Judicia but the last pair acted more akin to twin siblings." He replied as he remembered the times he saw the last pair. "Why do you ask, love?" Reagan just shrugged, focusing instead on the lock of hair in her fingers. Adrian sighed quietly. "Look at me, poppet?"

Reagan looked at him, a blush already painted on her cheeks. "I … I was … just."

Adrian turned onto his side and scooted down. He slid his arm under her head, curling his hand around her shoulder. His left hand came up and cupped her cheek. Leaning down, a silver curtain shut out the rest of the world. Gently brushing his lips against hers, he whispered, "Love, all you need do is to ask."

Her breath caught in her throat as she searched his chanteuse phosphorescent eyes. She drew in a shaky breath. She could feel the answer to her question in her bones, in her heart but for some unknown reason, she needed, no craved to hear him say it. "Who are you?"

A warm smile graced his lips as he teased her lips when he spoke, "I'm your binding."

Her right hand came up and traced the scar that ran across his face. "Is that all?"

"No, ours goes deeper." Adrian said as he lowered his lips to hers, taking in the softness of her lips as he pulled her closer.

Reagan's hands found purchase as her fingers slid through his silver mane. He gently stroked her lower lips ask for entrance. She sighed as she felt something within her being recognized what he said.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that lay there. Taking his time, he explored her mouth. He couldn't help but smile against her mouth as he noticed her canines had lengthened slightly and a contented purr came from her. As he slowly ended the kiss, he saw her eyes were back to normal save the green tinted specks in the beautiful ice blue pools.

"Feel better, my poppet?" Adrian asked as he brushed his lips along her jaw to her ear.

She nodded, "Yes, I feel so scattered." Reagan turned her head in search of more.

He chuckled darkly and place a finger on her lips. "Love, you still need to rest … hehe …I know what you want. I would gladly give it to you but now is not the time." Gently moving his hand to cradle her cheek, he gave her soft kiss. "The next two week or so will be trying for you. You will take everything as a challenge."

Reagan nodded as yawn slipped from her mouth.

Adrian cackled softly as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my lovely."

She sighed contentedly, "Goodnight, Adrian."


	14. Chapter 13

Reagan slept peacefully until three in the morning. Her dreams turned dark as she found herself running.

 _She was walking back to the shop when she felt the air change around her and the shadows began to look more like voids. In her peripheral vision, shapes moved. No matter how fast she moved, Reagan couldn't seem to catch what was following her._

 _Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breath as her body temperature dropped and terror welled up inside her. Hands crawled over her shoulders that seemed to sap all her strength. Feeling a weight in her hand, she looked down to see a sword in her hand._

 _Time seemed to stop as she examined the blade. It appeared to be a double-edged katana. The blade had a black tint to it with silver etching along the blood groove with black and dark blue cord wrapping on the handle._

 _Reagan took a breath and swung the sword toward the shadow that was behind her, only to watch it disintegrate. She bolted down the familiar street that lead to the shop. As she rounded the corner, the shadow figure reformed in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop._

 _"Et ego sepmer tecum. T_ _e non est absconditus a me_ _." The form said eerily. Slowly, a shadowed hand moved up to her throat and began to squeeze._

 _She felt her lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen. 'You got to wake up, Reagan,' she thought to herself. Desperate for air, Reagan pulled the sword across her hand._

Reagan shot up, gasping for air, her left hand bleeding from the six-inch cut across her palm. The temperature of her bedroom was freezing. She looked over at the glass on the night stand. _Shit, it has frost on it._ Even with the roman shades down, her room wasn't as dark as it appeared. A crawling feeling of fingers crept over her shoulders. Reagan froze for a moment but only for a moment. She bolted off her bed, falling over the steamer trunk.

"Adrian, help me!" she cried out as she threw open her door.

Adrian was already in the hall, feeling something in his home that didn't belong. scythe in hand. She tripped over her feet landing in a heap at Adrian's feet. He immediately felt something wet brush across his bare foot. His eyes took in her hand. Reagan scurried past him as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye in her room. He made sure she was fully in his room and shut the door.

He cautiously stepped into her room. While he was only in his sleeping pants, he noticed the temperature of the room was unnaturally cold. Adrian looked toward Reagan's bed, following the blood trail from her hand.

"Hehe … I already gave your master a warning." He cackled, a sinister grin spreading across his lips.

There, hovering above the bed, was a black mist. It slowly moved and settled on the floor. It swirled and contorted, finally taking the shape of a half-desiccated hound. The pitch colored hound gave a deep snarl

"Well, well, a hell hound." Adrian cackled as he brought his scythe in front of him. "Let's send you back to your master." The hound growled, snapping its teeth as it lunged for him.

A slight turn and an upward thrust of the scythe and the hell hound was dispatched as ichor scattered and covered the steamer trunk, bedding and floor.

Adrian stood there for a moment, making sure there was nothing else to threaten his Judicia. _Looks like I'll be doing some cleaning in the morning and shopping later. Very odd that it could get in here._ He wondered. He shut the door as he left Reagan's room. Going into his room to check on Reagan, he found his bathroom light and the door cracked.

"Love?" he asked as he knocked quiet.

"Yeah," she replied. "come in."

He opened the door to see Reagan rinsing the blood off her hand, her tank top and shorts covered in blood. He noticed that jar of numbing cream already out, along with a suture kit.

Reagan's eyes followed his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry but …"

Adrian gently took her injured hand in his. He patted it dry and began to apply the numbing cream. "What happened?" He looked up at her, his bangs pulled out of the way.

"I don't … I don't know." She replied as he gently ran his fingers over her cheek.

He felt a tremor run through her as quiet sob slipped from her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, Adrian pulled her close not caring about the blood on her clothes. He gently stroked her hair. "Shh poppet … it's gone. Were you having a nightmare?" Reagan nodded but didn't verbally answer. "Did you do this in it?"

Reagan told him want everything, leaving out nothing. She took in a shuddered breath as she finished. "I knew I had to wake up. I didn't know what else to do so I cut my hand. The next thing I knew I woke up and my room was freezing. I felt the same sensation of fingers crawling over my shoulders."

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't have woken up at all." Adrian replied grimly as he examined her hand.

She frowned, confused, "How is that possible?"

He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed as if trying to decide. "It has to do with how the soul and mind work." Reagan's frown deepened. Adrian brushed her hair from her eyes. "You'll understand more when you fully mature into your nature, love."

He picked her up and sat her on the counter. Making sure the area around that cut was numb, he began the process of suturing it up. After a few minutes, he finished and wrapped up her hand. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before putting everything away and stepping out of the room.

As Regan waited, she closed her eyes and thought back to what happened before she went to bed. She had wanted him to stay but he had said it wasn't the right time. _I've never felt a connection to anyone like this. As soon as he said he was my binding, part of me settled but wanted to challenge him as well._ The feel of him holding her, his lips caressing hers and how his tongue wrapped around. _Mm, what have I gotten myself into._

She was so lost in her thoughts, Reagan didn't hear Adrian come back into the bathroom.

Adrian smirked as he walked back in as felt the energy shift in the bedroom. He cleared his thought causing her to startle, "Hehe … and where were you at, poppet …hmm?" He noticed the slight blush and gave her a knowing smile. Reagan covered her face and groaned, forgetting that he would have noticed the shift. He couldn't help but laugh. Then he caught the tightening of her jaw.

Adrian pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as his laughter quieted down. "Hehe … don't be mad Reagan … hehe … there's no need to be embarrassed." After a few minutes, he felt her relax. "Good girl. Now, we need to get you back to bed."

"Umm, Adrian, do I have to sleep …" Reagan began, not really wanting to go back into her room.

Adrian shook his head, "No love, besides there's a good amount of ichor … hehe … decorating the floor."

She looked at him for a moment, "Oh … umm … I still need …"

He held up a black dress shirt. "I've taken care of that, poppet." Reagan took the shirt from him and nodded. He laughed quietly. "Just put your clothes in the laundry room and I'll take care of it tomorrow." He gave one more reassuring smile and left her to change, closing the door behind him.

Reagan carefully striped out of her tank top and shorts. She opened the door to the laundry room and put her clothes in the hamper that held Adrian's dirty mortician clothes. As she slipped the dress shirt on, she could help but giggle. _This is huge on me._ The long sleeves hung over her hands while the hem fell just below mid-thigh. She rolled up the sleeves a bit and left the collar and top buttons undone. She brought the collar up to her nose and inhaled Adrian's scent, vanilla and spice. Nervously, she ran her hands through her hair and opened the door.

Padding softly out to the bedroom, she looked over to see Adrian lounging across his bed, reading and his scythe next to him. She looked around taking in the room since she had gone straight to the bathroom.

The room was done black with dark jewel tones adding color. The walls were covered in black on black demask wallpaper. All the furniture was dark ebony with silver pulls or accents. Two night stands stood on either side of the queen size bed which was covered in black and dark gray. Along the top of the wall that the bed stood on, was a double row of windows. To her right was the door that lead to the roof while a door that lead to an unknown room lay on the same wall as the bathroom. In the corner, a tall floor lamp bathed the room in a soft but dim light.

He looked up and watched Reagan after she started looking around the room. His eyes soon left her beautiful face, traveling done her form. _In all the years of my existence, I've never seen anything as beautiful as her._ "Does it meet with your approval, love?" Adrian asked.

Reagan jumped slightly, his voice causing her to suddenly turn back to him. She felt a blush cover her cheeks as she shyly looked down at her feet, tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "It's a beautiful room."

She looked up when she heard him get up. Adrian put the book on the nightstand and pick up his scythe. Reagan watched as his muscles flexed under the movement and observed in fascination as the scythe shifted its shape into the sotoba that usually was leaning in the corner of the office downstairs. As he walked toward her, she couldn't help but watch him.

She found her eyes roaming over the reaper that stood in front of her. His chest and abdomen were smooth and well-toned from years of reaping and working with cadavers. His waist and hips were slim, the muscle cutting into a 'v' that disappeared under the waistband of his pants.

"Like what you see, poppet?" Adrian asked softly as he stood in front of her.

Reagan looked up, blushed furiously then ducked her head down. "I'm sorry … I …" she said as she started to turn away.

Adrian chuckled and brought Reagan back to him, bring her face back to look at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hehe … don't apologize, love." He reprimanded softly. He ran his fingers over her eyebrow.

"Not what you were expecting for my room … hehe … is it?" He chuckled as the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"I won't lie, it's not." She admitted sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him.

Adrian cradled her chin between his thumb and index finger and brought her face back to him. "It wouldn't help if you did, love. I would notice the change in you before you could say anything." He replied, smiling darkly.

Reagan ran her fingers over the, now sotoba, that he held in his left hand. "Why this form?" she asked, curiosity glittering in her eyes.

He pushed the other strands of chestnut hair away from her face, letting his fingers glide through it. "It's inconspicuous whereas my scythe would draw too much attention that I don't want."

Adrian took her by the hand and lead her to the bed. After setting the sotoba on the end of the bed, he pulled back the covers and helped Reagan into bed. He left to check her room and the rest of the house. He came back in and quietly shut the door. Leaning the sotoba against the head board, he crawled into bed, settling himself behind Reagan spooning against her.

He felt the slightest shudder past through her as he put his arm around her waist to pull her to him. He pulled her hair away from her neck and place a gentle kiss below her ear. "It's alright, Reagan."

Soon, she relaxed in his arms and snuggled back against him as he brought the comforter up to her shoulder. A few minutes later, slow even breathing let him know she was asleep. He reached behind him and grabbed the sotoba. The hidden scythe firmly in his grip, he settled it across them both, ready, should anything dare approach again. Not too much later, he joined her in sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

A week later, found Reagan standing outside the shop with Adrian before dawn. They talked quietly as Sebastian put her luggage into the trunk of Ciel's car. She didn't like the current situation, not because she would be staying with Ciel and Sebastian but the situation just seemed off.

She rested her head against his shoulder, remembering two days ago, when Adrian told her he would be leaving on business for a few days.

 _It had been a busy day. Most of the "guests" that were brought in were homeless or elderly. Reagan had been on the phone half the day getting orders in for things that were running low. She got off the phone, folded her arms and put her head down._

 _She was irritated but couldn't figure out why. It seemed like everything Adrian did or said rubbed her the wrong way. For his part, he let it roll off as if nothing had happened and graciously accepted her continued apologies … almost like he had expected it to happen. That in and of itself caused even more irritation._

 _The office door opened and closed. She smiled and pointed a finger at the person who just walked in, "If you ask me to make one more phone call, I'm going to throw something at you."_

 _A delighted cackle filled the office, "Hehe … love, I would … hehe … like to see you do that very much."_

 _Reagan stood up, her face completely devoid of humor. A sickenly sweet smile form across her lips. She reached over, carefully took hold of the sotoba in the corner and calmly sat back down, all the while her eyes never leaving his. "Are you sure about that?" she asked darkly, phosphorescent green lacing through her eyes._

 _Adrian, with a knowing smile, slowly walked over to her. He slowly leaned down and threaded his right hand through her hair. His fingers found purchase and he tightened his hand. His left hand was about to wrap around the sotoba but Reagan moved her arm and the sotoba just out of his reach._

 _He brought his lips to her ear, his breath causing her to shiver. "Reagan …" The response he got was a giggle that could easily rival his manic cackle, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Reagan cease." His voice, dark, dangerous and commanding. Reagan immediately stilled and slowly handed over the sotoba. She blinked a few times as the office registered in her senses._

 _She looked at him, all trace of green gone from her eyes. The look on Adrian face was anything but pleasant. Slowly, she got up and backed away, turning her back to him. Reagan wrapped her arms around herself as her shoulders shook as a sob filled the office._

 _Adrian put the hidden scythe back in its place and turned her around. He pulled her into his arms as she brought hers up around his neck. "It's alright poppet … shh." He continued to reassure that everything was fine. "Hehe, you know the saying love, 'no blood, no foul' …hehe," he chuckled._

 _A soft giggle came from Reagan as she calmed down. She looked up at him, apology written in her eyes. "Adrian, what's going on with me?"_

 _He cradled her face in his hands as he wiped the tears from her eye, "Something that much happen, my lovely." He could tell she didn't understand so he led her over to the couch and sat down. He brought Reagan down on his lap so she was facing him. "Do you remember two days ago, that I told you the next two weeks or so were going to be rough?"_

 _Reagan nodded, "Yes, I remember, that was the night the hell hound showed up."_

 _"Love, until your 20_ _th_ _birthday on the nineteenth, this will continue to happen."_

 _"What? Me acting like I'm going to kill you!" she retorted._

 _Adrian ran his hands slowly up and down her back to release the tension he could feel building back up. "You don't want to kill me … hehe … I can assure you. It's how the Judicia finds the strongest binding." He already saw the question in her eyes. He placed his hand over her heart. "Your soul recognizes who I am, but your body and nature will still go through the process."_

 _Reagan noticed something else in his posture, "There's something else bothering you, Adrian."_

 _He sighed, "Yes, love," he paused, carefully thinking about his wording. "On the 5_ _th_ _, I have to accompany a group of reapers up to northern England to assist with a reaping."_

 _Reagan eyebrows furrowed as she was about to speak but then closed her mouth when she remembered something. "As part of your agreement and punishment for the dolls." Adrian nodded. She sat there for a moment taking the situation in. "This is a little convenient."_

 _"Agreed."_

Reagan was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Reagan, love." Adrian said concerned that she had been quiet for too long.

She blinked, focusing on his face, "Sorry Adrian, what were you saying?"

He smiled at her lovingly, "William is here. I have to go."

"I don't like this. Something is off." She quietly commented.

"Agreed love, but there's nothing for it."

Reagan looked around him and saw a man, slightly shorter than Adrian, with short dark brown hair in a business suit, holding a pole pruner in his right hand and a long box tucked under his left arm. Adrian turned to the side so he could introduce her.

"Love, this is William T. Spears. He's one of the division managers at the London branch of the reaper association." He said, gesturing toward the young reaper. "This charming woman, William, is Reagan Kensington."

The man bowed slightly, took a business card from his left jacket pocket with his pruners and handed it to Reagan. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kensington. I am sorry for the inconvenience that this situation has caused."

"I understand. You have your job as I have mine." She replied, diplomatically.

William nodded and gave her the slightest smile. "Thank you miss."

Adrian laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Hehe … he likes you. Count yourself lucky, poppet. He rarely smiles at anyone." He giggled into the long sleeve of his outer robe as William glared in his direction.

William looked at Adrian. "We need to be going. The collection will start in 2 hours." He turned to go but stopped. He turned back to the pair. "Before I forget Miss Kensington, these belong to you." With that he handed Reagan the long box.

Reagan took it from him and looked at Adrian. He took the weight of the box so she could open it. The first thing she noticed were the three seals on the lid. The one on her right looked like an angelic seal and white in color. The middle one was in the shape of a skull and scythe done in green. The third one was read with a demon's face.

"Open it, Reagan." Adrian said. He knew what was inside. She had seen it in her nightmare a week ago.

She carefully opened it and moved the cloth aside the covered the contents. Her eyes grew wide. "How is that possible?"

William discreetly coughed and brought everyone's attention back to the fact he and Adrian had to leave.

Adrian handed Reagan over to Ciel and Sebastian. His voice had a dangerous edge to it. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you both."

Both demons paled, if it was possible, remembering well what happened the last time they got in a fight with him. Ciel stepped toward him. "Undertaker, I swear she will receive the great respect and care while under our protection."

"Hehe … I'll hold you to it, my little Earl." Adrian said as he pulled Reagan to him, kissing her softly but firmly. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, poppet. I'll see you soon. Mr. Butler will explain these."

Reagan nodded and took the sword case from him. "I love you."

William and Adrian jumped up to the roof for the closest building and were soon gone from sight.

"Lady Kensington, if you'll allow me to take that for, we can head back to the estate." Sebastian said put a hand on her back. He followed her gaze. Reagan nodded, handing him the box.

Ciel took Reagan's hand and guided her to the car and assisted her in. When she was settled, Ciel got in on the other side while Sebastian put the case in the trunk. He got in and drove off toward the Estate. Reagan looked back at the shop. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

On the roof of a neighboring building, Krios and the dark blonde haired man stood watching.

"Alexander, get to work." Krios ordered.

"Yes sir, what about the reaper?"

Krios chuckled darkly, "They won't be back in time to stop it." He handed Alexander a pair of gloves. "You'll need these. Otherwise, you won't be able to get past the wards."

Alexander took the gloves and headed down to the shop. Krios disappeared to go see Lucien.

Meanwhile, William and Adrian followed the black Porsche panamera as it headed toward the outskirts of London. They followed to the edge of the Phantomhive estate.

"Honestly … do you really think she'll be safe with them?" William asked in his usual monotone voice.

He turned his cold eyes towards the man and cackled, "Hehe … my boy … have you forgotten the first lesson they teach?" Adrian replied, all humor gone and dangerous aura falling around him. "Don't asked questions."

"You know I detest being called boy." William said grudgingly.

"Ha, compared to me, you are a boy." He turned his gaze back toward the manor. "Since Sebastian is a former binding, he will see to it." He watched as she, Ciel and Sebastian went inside. At the last moment, Sebastian turned in their direction, place his hand over his heart and bowed.

William finally conceded the point, "How is Reagan dealing with everything?"

"Challenges have come up in the past few days."

William nodded and they left, heading to a small town that was going to be razed due to a gas explosion. The collection was large which, unfortunately, included a large foster home.


	16. Chapter 15

After arriving at the manor, Sebastian helped Ciel and Reagan out of the car. She paused to looked over the large manor. _This is gorgeous._

Ciel placed a hand on Reagan's shoulder and offered his hand, "Shall we my lady?" She nodded and took his hand. He walked her inside while Sebastian got the luggage and sword case out of the trunk. As he was about the close the double doors, Sebastian saw the two reapers in the distance. He put his hand over his heart and bowed the closed the doors.

Waiting inside to greet their master and his guest, were three servants consisting of two men and Adrian's man, Sikes. "This Lady Regan Kensington. Treat her with the greatest respect and care while she is here." Ciel announced. The three men bowed.

The first man looked to be in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. "My lady, my name is Braxton. I'm the earl's stableman and groundkeeper."

Sikes bowed and smiled, "It's good to see you again, my lady. Undertaker thought it would be best if I stayed by your side while he is absent."

The third looked to be her age if not a year younger with blonde hair and ruby port colored eyes. "My name is Demetri. I attend the house and assist Mr. Michaelis." Reagan looked over at Sebastian after Demetri introduced himself. He gave her a nod, confirming her unspoken question as to who Demetri was.

Reagan smiled and thanked them all as Sebastian sent them on their way.

"Sebastian, show Lady Reagan to the guest room and help her get settled. I imagine the next few days will be difficult for her."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow. He turned to Reagan, "If you'll follow me, my lady." Sebastian picked up her luggage and the sword case. She followed him up the stairs and to the left. While he didn't say anything, Sebastian noticed the minute change in Reagan posture when the reaper had introduced herself.

Getting to the top of the left stairs, Sebastian turned right. The hallway was long with several doors on the right-hand side while windows lined the left facing toward the gardens. Sebastian stopped a set of double-doors on the right, set down the suitcase and opened the door.

He ushered Reagan into her room. She walked into, what looked like a formal sitting room. The sitting room was done in dark sapphire blue, cream and silver. Sebastian opened a second door on the far-side of the room. _This is the size of my room at the shop._

She then followed Sebastian into the bedroom. The room was large and done in black, cream and gold. A queen size walnut bed dominated one wall with matching nightstands on either side. A large bay window facing the main formal garden at the back of manor took up the wall opposite the door. The bathroom and closet were opposite the bed. A rich dark cranberry carpet covered the floor.

While Sebastian put her things away, Reagan sat down on the window seat of the bay window and took off her boots. She looked out at the garden covered in snow and the stables farther away.

"Is something bothering you, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he came out of the walk-in closet.

She sighed heavily, pulling her knees to her chest. "Please don't call me 'lady'. I'm technically not titled yet."

Sebastian chuckled, "Reagan, you're the daughter of an earl so 'technically' lady is your proper title."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "You would say that," She looked out the window again. "but yes, something is bothering me."

"I thought as much. The current situation makes you uneasy." Sebastian commented.

She got up, walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the sigils that adorned the lid of the sword case. "Why did Undertaker say you would explain this to me?"

Sebastian paused as he opened the amour, "Because I'm familiar with what is in the case."

"You didn't answer my question, Sebastian." Reagan commented as she crossed her arms, waiting for him to give a better reason.

He turned around and saw her expression. He sighed, "I'm sure he's told you about the previous Judicia."

"A little bit. Undertaker said the last Judicia and their binding had a relationship like twin siblings have." Reagan recalled. She noticed that a pained expression came over his face. It took her less than five second to realize the reason. "You were the binding for the last Judicia."

He gave her a small smile, "Yes, I was. Demons are independent creatures. We very rarely get attached to anyone except for our contracts. Even then, it's only out of the need to make sure our prey is safe and untouched by another."

"I'm sorry my asking has caused you pain." Reagan said quietly, regretting opening her mouth so foolishly.

Sebastian walked over and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "It is quite alright. It'll help you understand why Undertaker trusted us to protect you." He opened the sword case and removed the cloth covering the sword. "Callen was a powerful Judicia. She could have passed for my actual twin sister. I considered her my sister and confidant. It was very difficult when she died."

Reagan picked up one of the double-edged katanas. It was just like in her dream, except she could see the details etched on the blade. The silver etching began by the blade collar. It had a skull with thorny vines coming out of it. The vines ran the full length of the blade along the blood grove. There was a pair of scales ornament sealed underneath the black and blue braiding that wrapped around the handle.

"Have the swords always looked like this?"

"No, the blades and coloring take on the attributes of the Judicia they belong to." Sebastian answered, watching her put the sword back in its place, covered them and closed the case. "Why don't you rest while I get you some breakfast. It was half past four this morning when we left the funeral parlor."

Reagan looked around unsure if she wanted to stay in the unfamiliar room. "Would it be okay if I came with you?"

Sebastian nodded. He opened the door and let Reagan leave first then locked the door behind them before heading to the kitchen.

He pointed to the room to their right. "That is the young master's room." Sebastian put the silver key he used to lock Reagan's door in his pocket. "I'm the only one who will have the key to your rooms. No one else will be able to get in. Also, the windows are locked for the winter so they can't be opened, not even from the outside."

She couldn't help but giggle, "Hehe … you and Ciel have thought of everything."

When they got to the kitchen, Demetri and Sikes were at work make breakfast. Demetri was pulling scones from the oven while Sikes was finishing up some scrambled eggs and maple sausage.

She was about to sit at the table when Sikes turned to her. "Miss, would you rather eat in the dining room?"

"I haven't been in a house this size since my dad's funeral." Reagan admitted.

"Lady Reagan, do you take tea or coffee with your breakfast?" Demetri asked.

She smiled lightly at his irish accent, "Please, just call me Reagan. I'll have whatever is already made."

Sebastian set a cup in front of her. "Demetri has prepared a Lapsang Souchong from the Fujian province. Do you prefer sugar or honey?"

"Honey thank you, Sebastian." She answered.

Sebastian plated her breakfast and set it in front of her. Reagan stated at the amount of food on the plate. He noticed her action. "Eat what you like. Nothing will go to waste."

After breakfast, Demetri showed Reagan around the manor while Sebastian and Ciel tended to company business. When they were done with the manor, he took to the stables and greenhouse. Soon, he brought her to Ciel's study.

Demetri knocked twice then opened the door. He stepped back and allowed Reagan to enter. "As you requested, my lord."

"Thank you, Demetri." Ciel stated as he stood up and took Reagan's hand, guiding her to one of the blue velvet wing backed chair facing a table with a chess board. Demetri closed the door of the study as he followed Sebastian out of the room.

As the day went on, Reagan found it increasingly difficult to settle anywhere. Sikes suggested they take a walk through the garden to take her mind off her uneasiness. She was very surprised to learn that Sikes had been in Adrian's service since he was a teenager.

"My parents worked for the Buchanan family for several generations. When my father passed, my mother became ill and could no longer work. Undertaker took pity on our family and hired me as his assistant. It started out with small things, errands, getting things ordered for the shop and it developed from there."

"I'm sorry about your family, Sikes." Reagan said as they slowly made their way back across the garden.

He smiled, "Thank you my lady. That is very kind of you." Reagan was going to ask him another question when she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, scanning the garden. "My lady, is everything alright?" Sikes inquired as he put himself slightly in front of her.

"I don't know. I feel like someone's watching us." Reagan answered.

"Sikes, take Reagan inside. Demetri and I will check the grounds." Sebastian said suddenly appearing beside them.

Sikes bowed, "Yes sir. Come, my lady." He took her by the arm and guided her to the garden entrance of the manor where Ciel was waiting.

"Sebastian and Demetri have dinner prepared. Would you do me the honor of your company? Ciel asked as he held out his hand to her.

Reagan raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that you didn't eat human food anymore."

He chuckled as he took her hand, "While I don't need it anymore, most social situations require that I, at least try, to act human."

Sikes pulled out Reagan's chair and seated her then seated Ciel. As Sikes finished serving the wine, Demetri and Sebastian came back from checking the grounds. Something in Sebastian's posture told Reagan that someone had indeed been watching them.


End file.
